Blue Babes And Bad Boys, Viva La College!
by ThySarah
Summary: AH,AU. The Blue Babes and Bad Boys are now off to College! High school was a bumpy road, will College be the same? Or will things finally calm down... Aha, Yeah, right. Sequel To Blue Babes and Bad Boys! Can stand Alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after a longg time of thinking weather or not making a Sequel to Blue Babes And Bad Boys, it is finally here. Now I'm still not 100 sure of this stories future, but I will do my best. And on my poll, I saw that people wanted to help write this story with me! Which I find is totally awesome :P. So Please  tell me in a review or PM that you would like to help! Thank you. And now I present to you, Blue Babe's and Bad Boys : Viva La College! ( I'm working on the title kay? xx) **

**Bella's P.o.v**

" We made it through nap time, snack time, reading time, and all the terrible pre school madness they made us go through!" Alice said from Rosalie's dining room table. She was dancing and making a speech. Rosalie's parents left after dinner to go to a wedding in Port Angeles, which meant we had the house to ourselves.

" Amen!" Rosalie shouted, lifting her glass of wine in the air.

" Amen!" I shouted after, doing the same as Rosalie.

" We did our homework, bought our teachers gifts in hopes of making them like us more!"

" True dat!" Rosalie laughed.

" We survived through tears, heart breaks, stupid guys, and creepy teachers. And most of all, we've been through a stupid boyfast." Alice laughed. " And finally, we are off to college!" Alice shouted the last part. We all cheered. Finally, high school was over. We were now independent. Alice danced lively on the table. Her thighs showing every time she spun around. Alice had dropped red wine on her dress and stole a random shirt from Rosalie's father. She hadn't even bothered getting pants.

" Whoaa, careful there Pixie." Rosalie cautioned. Alice stopped.

" If I'm a Pixie, that means I can fly!" Alice said. Alice positioned herself at the edge of the table. It was a pretty high table. Before Rosalie and I could do anything, Alice jumped from the table. A gust of wind ran past me. I looked back at Alice and sighed in relief when I saw her in Jasper's arms.

" Jazz!" She squealed before pressing her lips to his. They kissed for a long moment.

" Get a room." Rosalie muttered.

" I hear your room is free." A booming voice suddenly said. Rosalie turned back and grinned as Emmett made his way towards her. Rose got up from her seat and ran towards Emmett. She jumped into his open arms. I smiled at my friends. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

" Hello." A velvet voice said before kissing my neck. I shivered lightly as I felt his breath hit my neck. I turned around, before I could say anything Edward pressed his lips against mine.

" Hi." I mumbled against his lips.

" What do you guys want to doo?" Alice asked. Edward and I pulled away. I looked at Alice and noticed she was still in Jasper's arms. Her shirt was no longer covering her thighs, nor her underwear. But I don't think she cares.

" We could watch a movie?" I suggested.

" Bella, we just graduated, and you want to watch a movie? Screw that! We are going to party!" Rosalie said. Rosalie walked over to the boom box and blasted music.

" Who wants a drink?" Rosalie shouted. A chorus of mes filled the air. Rosalie walked into the kitchen and started making us drinks.

" Drinks are on the table!" Rose said. We all walked over to the table and sat down.

" We should play 20 questions." Alice giggled. Rosalie and I groaned.

" How do you play?" Emmett asked.

" Well someone asks a question, and if you've done it, you gotta take a shot." Alice explained.

" Alice that game always ends after like ten questions." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" That's because she's too drunk to answer questions after ten." I laughed. Alice glared at us.

" Fine, you have an idea?" Alice huffed.

" Hide and seek." Rosalie said.

" But its dark out." I said.

" That's why it makes it fun. In the woods behind my house, no boundaries." Rosalie said.

" What are the teams?" Edward asked.

" Girls VS guys." Rosalie replied.

" We'll count first." Jasper said.

" Alright. See you later. If you find us." Rosalie said before getting up. Alice and I got up and followed Rose.

" Where are we going to hide?" I asked.

" Just follow me." Rose said before running off. We ran through the woods in the dark. A flashlight and the light from the stars and moon our only way to see through the dark. After turning and running and going in various directions, we ended up on a beach.

" Rosalie where are we?" Alice asked.

" First Beach." Rosalie said, trying to catch her breath.

" You mean." I panted. " We ran from you're house all the way to La Push?!" I asked.

" Relax Bella, we only ran for like fifteen minutes. Plus they'll never find us here." Rosalie said.

" It's nice here." Alice said, walking towards the water.

" Yeah.. Whenever I got in a fight with my parents I'd come here for a while." Rosalie said after she controlled her breathing. " Well girls, make yourself conferable, we'll be here for a while. We all sat down on the sand next to each other.

" Geez Rose, if you would of told us we were going to a beach I would of brought my swim suit. " Alice said. I couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

" Who needs a swim suit?" Rosalie asked. Rose got up and began taking her clothes off, leaving her in only her bra and underwear.

" Come on!" She said before running into the water. Rosalie laughed when a wave hit her. I looked over at Alice, only to see that she was removing the shirt she had borrowed. Before I knew it, Alice was joining Rose in the water. I smirked at my friends and began to take my clothes off. Once I was only in my underwear and bra, I ran towards the girls.

" Oh my god! The water is freezing!" I said once I got in.

" Suck it up princess!" Rosalie shouted before splashing me. I laughed loudly. Once we were all used to the water, we floated on our backs and watched the stars. It was beautiful.

" Are you guys scared?" Alice asked suddenly.

" What do you mean?" I asked her.

" I mean, we're going to college.. Things are going to change. Do you think we'll still be friends? What if something happens?"

" Alice, we will be friends no matter what. And nothing will change that. Especially not college." Rosalie reassured her.

" We should make a pack." Alice said.

" We aren't swearing off guys again are we?" I joked. A chorus of laughs filled the air.

" No. But we should make a pack that no matter what, we will always be friends. Okay?" Alice said.

" Deal." Rosalie and I said.

" Good."

We floated quietly for a moment. Suddenly we heard movement in the woods.

" Shit! Do you think its the guys?" Alice whispered.

" I don't know." Rosalie hissed. We looked towards where the noise was coming from. It stopped.

" That was weird.." I said.

" What do you think it was?" Alice asked.

" Probably a squirrel." Rosalie said.

" Are you sure? That sounded bigger than a squirrel." I said, a little scared.

" Maybe it was a fat squirrel." Rosalie shrugged before splashing me. I gasped as the cold water splashed my skin. I splashed back. Soon we were all splashing each other.

" Who are you?" A deep voice suddenly asked. We all stopped immeditaly. Our heads snapped towards the direction we heard the voice from. Four men stood at the end of the beach. They were all very tall.

" Uhh, we are just visiting." Rosalie said quickly.

" Where are you visiting from?" A male asked us.

" Forks." Rosalie replied. The men mumbled.

" It's a little late for a swim, don't you find?"

" Yeah, which is why we are leaving." I said, making my way out of the water. Rosalie pulled me back.

" So what if it is?" Rose snapped.

" What our your names?"

" I'm Rosalie. This is Alice." Rosalie said pointing to Alice. " And this is Bella." Rose said pointing to me.

" Bella Swan?" A male asked.

" Yeah?" I hesitated.

" Bella! It's me, Paul Aroway!" Jacob said. I gasped.

" Paul!" I squealed. I ran out of the water and ran into Paul's open arms. Paul and I were great friends when we were children. Our fathers always went fishing together, which left Paul and I to play.

" Bella, your kinda wet." Paul chuckled. I pulled away immediately remembering that I had just been in the water. Alice and Rosalie emerged from the water and walked over to us.

" How are you?" I asked him. " It's been so long."

" I've been good. Hanging with the guys, fixing a couple bikes. You should come take a look at them."

" That would be awesome." I smiled.

" Yeahh. How have you been?"

" I've been good, I just graduated." I grinned.

" Whoa already? Congrats!" Paul said. He opened his arms to me but then remember that I was wet. He laughed lightly. I looked at Paul's friends. " Oh right! Bella, this is Seth, Quil and Sam."

" Nice to meet you." I said, shaking each of their hands.

" I wonder where the guys are." Alice said suddenly.

" The guys?" Paul asked.

" Yeah, we're playing hide and seek with our friends." I informed him.

" Cool. What are their names."

" Jasper Emmett And Edward." Rosalie said. Paul and his friends stiffened.

" You should go Bella." Paul said, his voice suddenly stern.

" Why?" I asked. Suddenly three voices boomed.

" Girls?! Girls? Girls we give up!" They boomed. Edward, Jasper and Emmett appeared from the woods.

" There you girls are! Hey.. Who are they? And why aren't you girls wearing clothes?" Emmett asked. The boys made their way towards us and wrapped their arms around us, trying to cover us. They looked at Paul and his friends and stiffened as well.

" Go get you're clothes on." Edward ordered us in a hush tone. We didn't argue. We got our clothes on quickly.

" What are you doing here?" The man named Sam asked.

" We were looking for our girls." Emmett replied.

" You aren't allowed here." One growled.

" Listen, we mean no harm alright?" Edward said.

" We don't care, you guys broke the rule." Sam said.

" Listen Sam, we don't want to cause anything, so we are going to go now." Jasper said. The girls and I walked over to the guys.

" Jazz, what's going on?" Alice asked, wrapping her arm around Jasper.

" It's nothing honey, don't worry." Jasper reassured her, wrapping an arm protectively around her. " Let's go."

We began to walk back towards Rosalie's house.

" Hey Jazz, how's that eye of yours?" Sam snickered. Jasper didn't stop, he ignored it. Once we were back at Rosalie's house, we all sat down on the couch.

" So what was that all about?" I asked.

" Just an old grudge. It's nothing." Edward said.

" What happened?"

" We trashed Sam's car, which he'd worked on for a long time s'all." Emmett shrugged.

" Why would you do that?" Alice asked.

" Remember when my car said " Pussy?"" Edward asked. We all nodded our heads.

" That was them." Jasper sighed.

" Oh." Was all Rosalie said. We sat in silence for a moment.

" So, when are we leaving for college?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

" We are going to get a letter when it's time Alice, don't worry." I said, laughing lightly.

" Can we stop talking about school? Its summer now, its time for some major partying." Rose said.

" Well now what do we do?" I asked.

" I wanna go for a walk." Alice said. Everyone groaned.

" Who do you want to go for a walk? We just walked from La Push." Rosalie asked. Alice simply shrugged.

" I'll go with you." Jasper said, getting up. Alice smiled brightly and took his hand and dragged him out of the house.

**Alice's P.o.v**

Jasper and I walked the streets in silence for a little. As much as I loved talking, I loved it when Jasper and I were quiet with each other. It proved that our relationship was not all about communication. We could spend hours with each other and not utter a single word. I got up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips lightly against Jasper's.

" What was that for?" Jasper chuckled.

" Its a congratulation gift. For graduating." I said, smiling. Jasper came to a sudden stop. He placed himself in front of me and took my face in his hands. He leaned forwards and captured my lips with his. Our lips moved together as one. His tongue touched my bottom lip lightly, pleading for an entrance. I opened my mouth, giving him full access. We kissed for a long moment. Not caring if anyone watched.

" I love you Alice Brandon." He mumbled against my lips. " No matter what happens in College, I will always be there for you." He said.

" And I love you Jasper Whitlock, and no matter what happens, I will always be there for you, like a personal cheerleader." I said. He chucked softly before kissing me again.

**Rosalie's P.o.v**

Emmett began to take my shirt off, but I stopped him quickly and pulled away. He began to kiss my neck.

" We can't do this Emmett." I said, giggling.

" Why not?" He asked, still kissing my neck.

" Because, Bella and Edward are downstairs." I said. Emmett kissed my earlobe, which caused me to moan.

" So what? They're probably doing the same thing." He said, returning to my neck. He inhaled deeply my sent.

" Emmett, this is Edward and Bella were talking about." I said. I grabbed his hair in my hands and pulled him away.

" Oww!" He shouted. I kept holding him.

" Listen, tomorrow, when everyone is gone, you and I can have a little alone time alright?" I whispered seductively. Emmett nodded excitedly. I kissed him quickly. But he kept me there.

" I love you Rosalie." He said. I paused for a moment. Sure Emmett had told me he loved me before. But this time felt different. There was something else. _Passion. _

" Do you mean it?" I asked him. He looked in my eyes.

" With all my heart. Rosalie Hale, I love you." He said, taking my hands.

" I love you Emmett McCarty." I said before pressing my lips to his. Maybe Edward and Bella wouldn't hear us.

**Bella's P.o.v**

Edward and I sat on the living room chair, watching T.v. I sat on his lap.

" What do you think their doing up there?" I asked, staring at the t.v.

" We probably don't want to know." Edward chuckled.

" True." I said, laughing.

" You have the sweetest laugh." Edward said before burying his face in the crook of my neck.

" Can you believe it, no more high school." I sighed.

" It's amazing. Time really does seem to fly." He agreed.

" They say high school are the best days of your life."

" I agree." He said.

" You do?"

" Of course."

" How so?" I asked.

" Well, in high school, you and I started to talk. In high school, you and I shared our first kiss. And in high school I fell madly in love with the most important person in the world. And it all happened in high school." Edward said.

" That's a good answer."

" I know." He said before pressing his lips to mine. I shifted myself on his lap, so that I was facing him. My legs were on either side of his hips. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to me. His arm snaked itself around my waist, while his other hand found its way to my neck, keeping me securely close to him. I moaned as his tongue found mine.

" I've never been happier in my life, Bella. Since the day I met you, my life has seemed so much brighter." Edward said.

" I feel the same way Edward."

" I love you. I always have. Ever since the first day I met you in pre-school, I told myself, This is the girl I'm going to be with someday." Edward said. I blushed.

" Really?"

" Yes. And I don't regret telling you that."

" You shouldn't. I love you Edward. And it still shocks me that a girl like me can ever get a guy like you."

" Bella, do not say that. You are a wonderful girl. Don't ever doubt that." He said. We looked at each other for a long time. He kissed the tip of my nose.

" I love you." He said again.

" I love you Edward Masen."

**Whoaa. It felt weird writing this again. It's been a while. I hope I did it justice. Anyway. There is the first chapter of Blue Babes And Bad Boys Viva La College! I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Now, I'm going to say this again. If you want to help with this story PM  or Review saying that you want to help. And tell me how you are going to help and what you would do if you wrote. Cause it would be awesome if someone helped me. :) It would be an awesome experience. Anyway I hope you guys liked this Chapter!**

**Review!**

**Xox.**


	2. I think a bug just flew in my mouth!

**Hello everyone! I am soo happy everyone enjoyed the first chapter! It means a lot :D. Anyway, I would like to thank Jaspergirl214 for giving me ideas -. **

**And I would like to introduce ( though you guys probably already know her) Nia-ox , who will be writing Blue Babes And Bad Boys Viva La College with me. I would like to thank her so very much for helping me with writing, brainstorming and being able to deal with me :P. So thank you to Nia-ox! She's a pro writer. So thanks again! :)**

_**Hey guys, I'm Nia (the one mentioned just up there) and I'd just like to thank Sarah for letting me write this with her, it's great to be helping with such an amazing story! So yep, a huge thank you to her.**_

**Anyway, On with the chapter!**

**Bella's P.o.v**

" _Oh Edward, I love you so much." I said. He laughed lightly and pressed his lips to mine. We laid in his bed, our clothes in a pile next to it. I had finally lost my virginity. And not just to anyone. But to Edward. It had been the most amazing thing in my life. _

" _Are you sure about this?" He'd asked me. I nodded my head. I knew this was it. _

_I sighed in contentment at the memory._

" _Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me closer to his side._

" _Never been better."_

This couldn't be a dream. It was too good. To real. If it was a dream, I never wanted it to end. I suddenly felt something heavy hit my head. Whatever it was, it was _hard._

" Bella, wake up!" A chirpy voice yelled. _There goes my dream._

" Go away Alice!" I wailed.

" Bella Swan, it is one o'clock. Wake your fat ass up!" Alice said, hitting me again.

" My ass if not fat." I said. I Pulled myself from my sleeping bag. The beams of the sun hit my face. I covered my eyes with my hand, still not use to the light. I looked over to Alice, she had a pillow in her hand.

" God Alice, what do you have in that pillow case?" I asked her, getting up.

" A pillow." She said. I glared at her. I looked over to Rosalie's bed and noticed Rosalie was not in it.

" Where's Rose?" I asked Alice.

" No idea, haven't seen her since I left for the walk with Jazz." She replied.

" Are the guys still here?"

" Yeah, their downstairs. I think Emmett left though."

" Why?"

" Haven't seen him either." She shrugged. We stood in silence for a moment. Alice's eyes widened.

" You don't think...?" She asked.

" Eww." We groaned together.

" Jeez, they could've been decent and done it when everyone was gone." Alice complained. I walked over to Rosalie's bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

" I'll be downstairs." Alice said.

" Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

I quickly brushed my hair and went to the bathroom before making my way downstairs. Everyone, except Rosalie and Emmett, were eating breakfast. Alice and Jasper were sitting at the kitchen table eating Captain Crunch cereal, laughing at something,while Edward was cooking some eggs. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist from the back. Edward turned his head, a smile spread across his face when he saw me.

" Morning love." He said, kissing my head. _God he was perfect._

" Morning." I breathed, unable to form a complete sentence.

" Did you sleep well?" He asked.

" Yeah, until Alice woke me up." I said, glaring quickly at Alice. She stuck her tongue out at me. Jasper laughed. " Did you?" I asked Edward, turning my attention to him.

" Mhmm..." He said, flipping the eggs. " Want some eggs?"

" Sure." I walked over to the dishwasher and took out two clean plates. I placed them next to Edward and joined Alice and Jasper.

" I can't believe you guys did that to poor Mike!" Alice said, hitting Jasper playfully. Jasper laughed again.

" Did what?"

" They replaced the flag at school with Mike's underwear." Alice informed me. I gasped.

" He said he wanted to be our friend." Edward defended, handing me a plate full of eggs. He walked back to the counter and grabbed two forks. Once he came back he handed one to me.

" Thanks." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, his crooked smile dazzling me. I took a bite of my eggs. They were delicious. I had never tasted something like it.

" Edward, these are amazing, who taught you to cook?" I asked him.

" Food network." He shrugged. I laughed before taking another bite of my eggs. Suddenly, two figures emerged from the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett.

" Well, well, look who's here." Alice said. " We though you two left last night, since we didn't see you."

A goofy smiled spread across their faces.

" Morning." Rosalie said, walking towards us. Emmett followed. Rosalie took two bowls out of the dishwasher and sat at the table. Emmett sat down next to her and took a bowl. He put Captain Crunch cereal in both their bowls, followed by milk.

" Did you sleep well?" I asked.

" Yeah, you?" Rosalie asked, taking a bite of her breakfast. Emmett had already wolfed down half of his.

" Yep." I said. We all sat in silence. Not knowing what to say. Everyone knew that Emmett and Rosalie had gotten busy last night, but we didn't want to say anything.

" So what do you guys want to do this summer?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

" No idea." Jasper sighed. Everyone mumbled in agreement. Alice stared at Emmett, a look of disgust on her face.

" Geez Emmett, have you ever heard of chewing?" Alice asked. " You're like a bear or something."

" Thats it!" Emmett shouted suddenly. " We should go camping!"

" Camping?" Rosalie asked.

" Yeah babe, like we did for gym class." Emmett said.

" Ohh!! I haven't gone camping in such a long time! It would be so fun!" Alice chirped.

" You'd want to camp?" Jasper asked Alice in disbelief.

" Of course!"

" With all those bugs?"

" Yeah, who cares. Can we please go camping? Please please!" Alice begged.

" I wouldn't mind." Edward said.

" Doesn't sound that bad." I shrugged.

" I could handle it." Jasper said. We all waited for Rosalie to answer.

" Fine." She huffed.

" Yay! We gotta get ready! Emmett, call the campsite and reserve a campsite for us!" Alice said. " This is going to be so fun!"

Emmett quickly took a phone book from the library and searched for the campsite where he and Rosalie had stayed at for gym class. Apparently it was amazing. After a couple minutes of talking on the phone, Emmett gave us a thumbs up. We quickly left each other, everyone going home to pack. We wasted no time. 6:30 PM, we all met at Rosalie's house, bags and all.

" Everyone ready to go?" Rose asked. A chorus of 'yes' began.

" Let's go!" Rose said. Rosalie and Emmett drove in Emmett's jeep, while the rest of us rode in Jasper's mother's mini van. This was going to be a great trip.

--

I hiked the backpack further up my back again.

"How much further?" Rosalie groaned, keeping at snail's pace with me.

"Aww, come on babe, we've only been walking for five minutes!" Emmett felt guilty because Rosalie was the only one moaning.

The only reason I wasn't moaning was because I was out of breath.

And I was scared that a bug might fly into my mouth if I opened it.

"Aargh! I think a bug just flew in my mouth!" Rosalie screeched. Unlucky!

"Come on Rose, embrace nature!" Alice sang, skipping ahead. How the hell that little pixie was embracing the outdoors when her home was in a shopping mall, I would never know. "Besides, there are gonna be cockroaches and spiders when we get into our tents..."

Bad idea. "There'll be WHAT?!" Rose screamed, just having finished spitting out the remains of her nature themed snack.

"Way to go, Alice!" Emmett hissed.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer. I put a hand over my mouth, making my question come out muffled and almost unintelligible. "There'll be bugs?"

"It's the outdoors Bella, what do you expect? A palace?" Alice asked, stretching her hands out in emphasis.

I shook my head, and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my lips to his chest, and muttered. "Oh, the joys of her pixie like charm. I have no idea how I've put up with her for this long..."

Edward laughed and kissed my head. "I'll carry your backpack."

"No, Edward-" I began to protest, but he pressed a finger to my lips.

"I'm carrying your backpack."

"See, Emmett!" Rosalie groaned. "That's what you should be doing for _me_! You're the one who suggested coming out here to the middle of nowhere!"

* * *

"Aw baby, don't be like that!" Emmett groaned as Rosalie stormed off, stomping her way along the beaten track. Alice ran after her, everyone else's moods not affecting her a bit. She was always a big ball of happiness.

* * *

Soon after, we reached a spot that Rosalie had declared 'camp' – a meadow that was large and spacious, overlooking the sea. It was so picturesque that I almost thought she was joking.

"Rosie, let's go find some wood baby! It's starting to get dark!"

It was no where near dark, but Rose got up and trailed after Emmett, leaving Alice, Jasper, Edward and I to put up the tents.

I started rolling open one of the tents, bending a pole into the fabric.

"I really don't think that pole goes there, Bella." Jasper contradicted me.

"Well, it's not going to make too much of a difference, is it? They look weird anyway!"

Eventually, Alice and I were sent to 'enjoy eachother's company' while the boys took care of everything. The sun was just beginning to set when they'd finished, and Jasper and Edward came over to sit by us at the edge of the cliff.

Alice and Jasper walked away hand in hand, with her giggling about making a campfire. I smiled, leaning against Edward's shoulder to watch the sun on the cliffs.

The sun was setting over the calm water, bathing my face in a warm orange glow. I closed my eyes. Edward's warm hand enveloped mine, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on my hand.

"Bella?" Edward's whisper was so quiet that it didn't ruin the mood, his velvet voice melting into the whispers of the wind that set the trees in a gentle sway.

I opened my eyes. He was so breathtaking that I almost forgot how to speak. "Yes?"

"I know this is going to sound really hokey, but I want to tell you something before we go to college."

"Shoot," I smiled, turning to face him so that he could see he had my full attention.

"Look, Bella...Everyone says that the first year of college is the hardest... and I just want you to know before we go in there that whatever happens this year, I don't want anything to come between us."

"It won't!" I said comfortingly, throwing my arms around him. Why would he think that?

He pushed me off him gently, but kept a hold of my hands. "Bella, I know it won't. I just want _you_ to know. I love you more than anything in this world, and I know we can get through everything together."

"Of course we can Edward," I murmured, holding his hands tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too. Whatever happens," he looked me in the eyes, piercing right into my soul, "remember that. I love you."

He pressed his lips softly to mine as the sun sunk below the horizon and plunged us into darkness, and I knew now what every book I'd ever read, every movie I'd ever seen meant. This was the kind of love that could withstand all obstacles.

**There we go! The second chapter! We hope everyone enjoyed it :D. Review if you want more!**

**Xox.**

**Nia&Sarah**


	3. Perverted Squirrels!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, Nia and I have been quite busy. But fear not! We have a chapter for you guys! We hope you enjoy it!**

**Bella's P.o.v**

Edward wrapped his arm around me once we were in darkness, leading me through the trees. I was, as ever, grateful to have him near – I would have fallen over a thousand times in this darkness.

Suddenly, the camp site was visible, and the roaring fire's flames were licking at the sky. Two figures were huddled in front of it, that I immediately recognized as Alice and Jasper.

"Hey, you two!" I greeted them, smiling happily with Edward's declaration still echoing throughout my ears.

"Hey," Alice mumbled, snuggled up under Jasper's arm.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" Edward asked, though I was pretty sure of the answer.

"Canoodling?" I asked jokingly.

"Frankly, I have no idea." Jasper said. "I haven't seen them since they 'went off to find wood'. How those two can get jiggy in a forest, I have no idea."

I laughed. "They don't care that a squirrel could be watching, that's where the idea came from!"

"Oh my GOD." Alice said, sounding utterly terrified. "What if there are perverted squirrels watching us right now, Jazz?"

I laughed so hard that I fell off the back of the log that Alice and Jasper had strategically placed at the side of the camp fire.

Edward picked me back up, his shoulders still shaking in silent laughter – whether it was at me or Alice, I didn't know.

"There aren't going to be any perverted squirrels around here, Alice baby." Jasper consoled her, trying not to laugh. "They live in France, didn't you know?"

"Oh My God. I am _never_ going to France!" She squealed.

"He was joking, Ali," I smiled. "Way to go, Jasper. I've always wanted to go to Paris!"

"I'll take you, beautiful. You know people say Paris is the city of love?" Edward murmured huskily in my ear.

"Uh huh..." My mind was clouded by his voice...

"Yes, so back to the topic of Em and Rose...should we go and look for them?"

"And risk stumbling across them butt naked in the moonlight? Er, no. Let's stay here." Jasper said.

"No, Jazz. I'm getting kind of worried about them..." Alice said, picking at the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Me too...what if they've gotten lost?" I asked, worry churning my stomach.

"They know this place better than us, they'll come back when they're ready." Edward assured us.

"No, they should be back by now..." I was getting seriously worried. "There are _bears_ in the wild, _wolves_. What if one is gnawing on our best friends right now?"

Jasper slapped his head. "Bella, stop worrying – you're going to go prematurely gray."

"I intend to live like Peter Pan, actually Jazz." I said quite seriously. "Edward's gonna fly me to Neverland, right?"

With that, the jokes started, and our worries about Rose and Emmett faded away. I was sure they'd be back soon – it was like them to get lost in their own little world.

**Rosalie's P.o.v**

" Emmett, where are we going?" I groaned. We had spent the whole day walking, and my feet were killing me.

"You'll see babe, we're almost there." Emmett said, pulling me closer to him. We walked through the woods, tree branches hitting my face.

"Ouch!" I yelled. Emmett didn't reply, he just kept going. Where the hell were we going? I knew if I asked Emmett I would get the same answer that I'd been getting the whole walk. Finally, we came to a stop. It was dark out, I couldn't see.

"Where are we?" I asked. Emmett turned the flash light on, allowing me to see the scenery. A swamp. "You brought us to a swamp?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not just any swamp Rose, remember the camping trip for school?" He asked. I nodded. "When I got us lost, and we ended up in a swamp?" He said. And suddenly I recognized where we were. The swamp where Emmett and I had finally kissed. The place we realized we loved each other.

"Emmett," I breathed. "This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" I said. Emmett chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Anything to make you happy babe." He said before pressing his lips to mine. Our lips moved together as one. It felt the same as the first time we'd kissed, but with more passion. Our tongues moved together.

"Think we should go back to camp?" I asked against his lips.

"Not yet." Emmett replied.

"When should we go back?" I asked, I checked my watch, it was after midnight. "They might be worried about us."

"We could stay here for the night." Emmett suggested.

"No way! First of all, we don't have sleeping bags, and there's no way in hell I'm sleeping on the ground!" I started.

"You can sleep on me." Emmett said. I glared at him.

"And secondly, the guys could be worried about us being lost."

"But we aren't lost."

"They don't know that Emmett! Now I don't know about you, but I'm heading back to camp." I huffed. I started to walk away from Emmett.

"Rose wait!" Emmett shouted, I kept walking, not wanting to hear about him wanting to spend time alone in the woods. I walked, turning every now and then, trying to retrace the steps Emmett and I had taken to get there. I walked for ten minutes, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Rose, wait!" I heard someone pant behind me. I stopped. Suddenly Emmett slammed into me.

"Emmett! Jeez can you not freakin' kill me!" I snapped.

"Rose! You shouldn't walk in the woods alone!" He told me.

"Jeez you sound like my kindergarten teacher." I said, rolling my eyes. "How long till we get to camp?" I asked him.

"How long have you been walking?" He asked me.

"About ten minutes." I told him.

"Then we should be there in about five." He told me. I started walking again, Emmett by my side. We walked for five minutes, still no sign of camp.

"Emmett, you said camp would be here. Where is it?" I asked.

"Maybe a little father." Emmett said.

"But we'd be able to see the fire. I don't see anything." I told him. Emmett took a compass out of his pocket. He lit the flash light on it. He gulped.

"Rose, we're going North." He said.

"So?"

"Camp is south." He replied.

"You're kidding me!" I groaned.

**Bella's P.o.v**

The sound of birds singing filled the air, buzzing from the bugs began as everything in the forest became alive. The heat from the sun hit my face. My eyes opened slowly. Trees were the only things around us, expect for our tents. I looked up, only to see Edward staring right at me.

"Morning." He said before lightly pressing his lips to mine. I felt light headed. I had to remind myself not to let Edward kiss me when I woke up, it was to much for me to handle.

"Morning." I replied. A smiled played on his lips. I looked over to the log next to us. Alice and Jasper were on the ground. Alice was sitting up a little, using the log to support her head. Jasper was nearly covering all of Alice. His head was snuggled up in Alice's chest, while his body was slumped over hers, his arm holding Alice in place as his other arm was at his side. Alice was awake as well, playing with a little piece of Jasper's hair. She looked up when she heard our voices. She smiled.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning." Edward and I whispered back.

"Interesting position you got there Alice." I said.

"At least we're wearing clothes, for your sake." She said, sticking her tongue out at us.

"Thank god." I muttered. Jasper moved slightly, causing Alice to wince a little, her body not strong enough to be able to take Jasper's weight.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered, moving a piece of hair from his face. Jasper groaned. "Jazz? Wake up." Alice said. Jasper's eyes opened. He looked at the scene around him, then rested his head back on Alice's chest, a goofy smile placed itself on his lips. Alice rolled her eyes and lifted his head. "Jazz, wake up! I can't feel my body anymore." She said. Jasper muttered and rolled off of Alice. Alice got up and stretched.

I looked around camp again.

Still no sign of Rosalie and Emmett. I got up from the log and check the tents. Still no sign of them.

"Guys, Emmett and Rosalie didn't come back last night." I told them.

" Oh my god! Something killed them! Maybe it was a bear! NO! It was those perverted squirrels! I told you guys we should have gone looking for them!" Alice sobbed. Jasper got up and wrapped her in a hug.

"They aren't dead Alice, they're probably just lost." Jasper reassured her.

"We should go looking for them." Edward said.

"All together." I stated. " So we don't all get lost."

"Well, let's get ready first and then go. Who knows how long it will take." Jasper said. We quickly ran towards our tents and got ready. We brought our pre-packed backpacks, the load a lot lighter since we'd left the tents and other things that weren't exactly essential at the camp site.

"Where do we go?" I asked, hoping the answer would constitute of something along the lines of north, south, east or west.

"That-a-way!" Alice pointed, marching away like a soldier. Jasper was right behind her.

I groaned. "Argh, we are _so_ going to be forced into a bunch of scenic walks when we get back from here!"

"Yes, sorry, love. Alice has taken quite a liking to the outdoors."

"Damn pixie. I hope a perverted squirrel attacks her and she gets a phobia of the great outdoors."

Edward chuckled as we began bushwhacking.

"Okay, you can not be serious." I said, eying the muddy swamp. "That stuff is _not_ good for your skin, and we are _not _jumping in the damn swamp!_"_

"Bell-aaa!" Alice whined. "I'm serious! Cosmo said mud baths were good for your skin, and a swamp is the epitome of muddy AND bath! It's bound to make us glow!"

She pulled off her shoes.

"No, Alice!" I protested, holding her top down. "We're meant to be looking for Rose and Emmett, not cleansing our skin!"

"We've been walking for forty minutes, Bella!" Alice groaned. "We deserve some TLC!"

"This place is only about ten minutes from camp, Alice – we just took the long way round because you wanted to avoid the squirrels." Edward sighed.

"I wanna get in the swamp!" Alice cried. "Swamp, swamp, swamp!" She chanted, like a five year old.

"Argh, get in the damn swamp then!" I cried, pushing her in...fully clothed.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA HOW COULD YOU?" Alice screamed, wiping the gooey mud from her mouth. "YOU DO KNOW THIS TOP IS RALPH LAUREN?!"

"Sorry, Alice!" I gasped. "I didn't think!"

Edward and Jasper were snickering, trying to hold in their laughter.

Alice glared at me. "You're lucky I packed another pair of shoes for you."

"Why?"

Alice's muddy paws wrapped around my ankles. "'Cause you're coming in!"

She tugged at my ankles, and I fell into the squelchy mud face first.

Edward and Jasper crowed, laughing hysterically. I wiped the mud off my face.

"EWW!" I cried. "I think I'm sinking!"

"What if there's a dead body in here?" Alice asked, quite seriously.

"Oh My God. What if someone sunk into the mud and suffocated and their body is...right next to us?"

We both started screaming.

**Rosalie POV**

"Emmett, I'm serious, I think I just heard Alice screaming!"

"Rose, you're imagining it...it's the hunger honey, it's getting to me too." Emmett tried to ignore the noises, but I knew I was right.

"Em, I distinctly heard Alice screaming that her top was Ralph Lauren!"

"Are you sure, honey? Can you hear her now?"

I listened. "No, nothing."

"It was probably your imagination, baby..."

"Emmett, it was not my imagination! I'm going to head towards the noise!"

I stood up from where I was nestled against a tree – _ew, a tree!_ - and brushed myself down. My stomach was empty and that was making me cranky. I just wanted to find the guys and get back to camp!

I started walking towards where I thought they would be, and Emmett followed.

"Awh, baby... I know you're hungry, but can't we just stay here? We might get even more lost or something..."

I continued walking. Emmett followed grudgingly.

"Ooh! Berries! Do you think we can eat them?" He asked hopefully.

"Nuh uh Em, those're poisonous."

Suddenly, two piercing screams echoed in the air.

"Bella! Alice!" I began running. The screams sounded very close – they were still screaming. I didn't even care about the branches that were hitting me, cutting into my skin.

Suddenly, the screams cut off, and there was a loud roar.

"Oh!" Emmett shouted. "It's a bear! A bear got Bella and Alice!"

We ran faster and faster, my lungs ready to burst and my skin stinging. And then, we reached the swamp we'd visited the night before.

And there stood Alice and Bella, covered in mud, and Edward and Jasper doubled up, roaring with laughter.

"What the hell!?" I shouted.

**Review. xox**


	4. I Love my clothes Fantasy

**Note from Nia: **

**Sorry this is late guys! Sarah and I usually write the chapters when we're both on MSN, and I haven't been on for a while, so I take thorough responsibility with the lateness! I hope you enjoy this chapter – Sarah had me in stitches!**

**Sarah: Yeah so Nia pretty much explained it all.. But yeah enjoy :)!**

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at the sudden voice. Rosalie was standing there, looking shocked.

"Rosalie!" I shouted, so relieved to see her.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you guys forever! Where's Emmett?" Alice asked, not pausing for breaks. The girl had lungs of an opera singer.

" Well, Emmett decided it would be romantic to bring us to the place were we kissed last time we were here, and then we got lost on our way back to camp." Rosalie explained.

"Rosalie!" A voice panted, sounding winded.

All heads turned in the direction where the voice came from. Bushes were being knocked down full force; if we didn't know any better, Alice would probably scream 'Bear!'. Emmett emerged from the trees, panting like a dog that just came back from a long run. Once Emmett caught his breath, he looked at all of us.

"Oh, hey guys!" He said.

"Told you I heard their voices." Rosalie muttered.

Emmett walked towards us.

"Why are you guys in that swamp?" Emmett asked.

Edward and Jasper burst into laughter, again.

"Bella pushed me in." Alice said, glaring at me.

"Well, you wouldn't shut up about going in, so I decided to help you out." I defended myself.

"Alice, I though you hated mud!" Rosalie said.

" Well, after reading what I read in Cosmo, mud doesn't seem that bad."

" How is it in there?" Edward asked once he finally stopped laughing.

"It's not that bad." I shrugged. "Other than the fact that its mud."

"Well, now that you guys have been found, guess I can take a mud bath!" Alice said. We all watched as Alice started moving in the mud, unsure of what she was doing. Soon she pulled something out of the mud, her shorts. All eyes widened.

"Alice love, what are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Taking a bath." She replied. Soon she was only in her bra and underwear. "Ah, this feels nice."

"Alice, your a freak!" Rosalie said.

"Oh come on Rose, it feels nice!" Alice said. Alice stared at me, and I knew what she meant. We both started swimming towards the edge where Rosalie stood. She knew what we were planning.

"Don't even think about it!" She said, backing away. Alice and I climbed out of the swamp and ran towards Rosalie. Once we had a good grip on her, we dragged her towards the swamp, and jumped in. Rosalie's screams filled the air.

"ALICE! BELLA! I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She shouted. Alice and I laughed.

"Come on guys!" I shouted.

The guys just stared at us.

"What? You guys aren't chicken...or are you?" I said, knowing that they couldn't refuse a challenge.

I was right.

Soon enough, our faces were covered in mud. Emmett had decided to prove us wrong by cannonballing into the swamp. Only Edward and Jasper were left.

"Jazz, wont you come in?" Alice asked, her tone as sweet as chocolate. Jasper winced. Alice knew how to make him do anything she wanted.

"Yeah, come on Jazz. Go in." Edward mocked jokingly. Edward pushed Jasper in full force, but Jasper was a quick one, and managed to grab Edwards arm, bringing both of them down. We all laughed as Jasper hit Edward.

"We should play a game! Since we are all in now." Alice suggested, swimming towards Jasper.

"What game?" I asked. Edward swam towards me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Marco Polo!" Emmett boomed. Alice's face lit up.

"Yeah!" She said, clapping her hands. "Not it!"

A chorus of "Not it" started, only Emmett hadn't said anything.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Emmett you lost fair and square." Rosalie said. "Now stop being a baby and start counting."

Emmett huffed and closed his eyes. We all scrambled around the swamp. Edward and I swam towards a sunken tree.

"Even in mud you look gorgeous." Edward whispered before kissing my forehead. I blushed.

"Marco!" Emmett shouted. Edward's head snapped in Emmett's direction. Emmett was wondering aimlessly, his hands stretched out in front of him. I covered my mouth and laughed. He looked like a zombie. I waded towards Alice.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Look at Emmett, he looks like a zombie." She said, giggling lightly.

"That's for sure." I said. Alice turned around and started to flick a tree branch. The girl needed something to keep her busy, or else she'd start talking about the latest fashion in Paris. Emmett started going towards Edward.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Alice whisper. She was probably staring at the scene in front of me.

"Bella.." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, still staring at the boys. She didn't answer. I turned around, only to see Alice staring up at a tree, pointing at something. I looked up. A squirrel was sitting, eating a nut, facing our way. I looked at Alice, her chest rose, filling with air.

"Alice.." I cautioned. " Don't do it."

But it was too late.

"PERVERTED SQUIRREL!" Alice screamed. I looked over at Emmett, only to see a huge grin on his face. He started to wade smugly towards us. Alice waded full speed as fast as she could to the edge of the muddy swamp. Emmett and Alice collided. But it didn't stop Alice, she just kept going until she was on the shore. Jasper emerged from the place where he'd been hiding and joined Alice.

"Alice, honey what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"JAZZ! THERE WAS A PERVERTED SQUIRREL IN FRONT OF ME!" Alice bawled. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and whispered comforting words to her. Emmett started to laugh.

"Emmett, it isn't funny" Rosalie said, swimming towards Emmett. She slapped the back of his had once she reached him.

"Well, I think I've had enough swamp swimming for one day." I said, dragging myself towards Alice and Jasper.

"I agree." Edward said. We all got out of the swamp, covered in mud. The light breeze made me shiver.

"Let's get back to camp and change, its freezing." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his side. We all walked back towards the camp.

After fifteen minutes of walking, we arrived at camp. I felt utterly stiff, the squelchy mud We walked towards our tents and got new clothes.

"Bella, can you come to the showers with me?" Alice asked.

"Why can't you go alone?"

"Because.. I'm scared. And I feel raped."

"How?" Edward asked.

"That perverted squirrel... It was watching me. Undressing me with its eyes."

"Alice, its a squirrel, it can't undress you with its eyes. It's not some creepy forty year old man." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, I know what I saw." Alice said.

"I'll come." Rosalie said.

"Why don't you girls go wash off, and we'll go after." Jasper said.

"Why can't we go with them?" Emmett asked. We all glared at Emmett.

"Alright!" Emmett said, lifting his hands in defeat.

" To the showers!" Alice said, pointing in the direction of the shower house. Alice started to run, singing the batman theme song.  
"Damn pixie." I muttered before running off after.

Once we arrived at the shower house, we took off our clothes and got in. I was happy I was able to take a nice shower. The warm water burnt my skin, but not so much that it was uncomfortable.

"This feels nice." I sighed.

"Amen to showers." Alice added.

"I could stay here the whole trip." Rosalie said. Alice and I laughed at the statement.

"Never move..." Alice agreed.

"No, I couldn't stay here for the entire trip. It's not perfect." I said, thinking of Edward.

"You're right." Alice said, after a split-second of thinking. "I can't imagine not getting a chance to wear Prada sunglasses again..."

"Oh, I feel so much cleaner.." I sighed as we walked back to camp, dressed in clean clothes. I was wearing denim shorts with a plain white tank top and white sandals, with a bikini underneath. I relished wearing the lovely, crisp, clean clothes...

"Oh, God..." Rose groaned. "I think Bella's having her 'I love my clothes' fantasy again..."

I snapped out of it. "Hey!"

"Boy, you're good Rose!" Alice laughed. I huffed, but walked to my tent anyway, digging around for a pair of sunglasses.

"Where are the guys?" I asked the girls, once I got back out of the stuffy tent.

"No idea..." Rose said confusedly, looking around.

"Well, they probably wouldn't appreciate the showers anyway," Alice said dismissively. "The water's cold now!"

We giggled almost hysterically, before I suggested going to the edge of the cliff, where Edward and I had gone the night before. The girls were eager, so we staggered towards it, giggling stupidly.

"Avast! Sea air!" Rosalie said, sticking her nose in the air like a golden retriever.

Alice laughed. "Indeed, Cap'n! Sea ahoooooy!"

I chimed in, "Arrrrrrr!"

We fell about giggling, and then I heard splashing from down below.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow comically.

"Och, aye." Alice answered, in a distinct Scottish accent. "I believe it was the great beast that is the Kracken, Cap'n!"

"Why are you Scottish?" Rose asked, as confused as me.

"Was I?" Alice obviously had no idea of her mishap. "OOO, ARR!"

"_Can you hear pirates?"_ I heard a familiar voice asking from below us.

"Me hearties, I be thinkin' there's some peoples down below!" I said quietly.

"Yea, methinks so. I bid you, who be these good gentles?" Alice asked.

"Olde English." Rose hissed at her. "Make your leave, sirrah!"

"Dammitt!" She cried. "I be a thinkin' that I be gett'n it on the spot now!"

"'Tis most splendid!" I joked.

"_Okay, I've got to be going crazy. I just heard Old English!" _

"My gentle ladies," I whispered. "Methinks that there be some good men below us in the sea. What say you to surprising them?"

"AVAST, PRANKING AHOY!" Alice whisper-yelled.

**Review :)**


	5. You just stuck your tongue in my mouth!

**Edward POV**

"Can't you hear them?" I asked the guys again. I was sure I could hear the girls on the cliff, speaking a mix of Old English and Pirate-speak.

"_BY JOVE, METHINKS THOU HAST IT!" _I heard Alice screaming.

"You _must_ have heard that!" I said, listening harder.

"Yeah, he's right Em. The girls are up there, talking like crazy people!"

"Maybe a bug got them when they were in the shower..." Emmett said, a little worriedly.

"Don't be stupid!" Jasper said, laughing.

I didn't laugh.

"No, guys. Something's got to be wrong!"

"Or maybe they're just messing with us?" Emmett asked, sounding more than a little hopeful.

"_AVAST, ARR, FITZ WILLIAM DARCY!"_ I heard Bella crow from the top of the cliff.

"They're messing with us." I agreed.

"I think it's time for the mess-ees to be come the mess-ers!" Emmett said gleefully.

We all smirked, putting our heads together and forming a plan.

**Bella's POV**

"On me count of three." Rosalie whispered. "One, two, three, GO!!"

We all jumped from the cliff, holding each others hands. Our only-dry-for-2-minutes bodies were surrounded by water. We rose from the water, expecting to hear booming laughter from the boys, but heard nothing. I loved over at my two best friends, they both looked confused.

"Where are they?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea.." I said. Waves hit our backs, getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, Alice began a coughing fit.

"Alice! What the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie asked.

"Choki-" She started, interrupted by another cough. "On..Water!" She managed to spit out before coughing once more.

"We gotta get her to shore." I said. Rosalie nodded.

"But I don't see shore." Rosalie pointed out. I looked around. I spotted a cave in the cliffs left from us.

"There!" I said. I grabbed Alice's arms and started to swim towards the cave. Rosalie swam next to us. Once we arrived at the save, we picked Alice up and sat her on a rock. She kept coughing.

"Why wont she stop?" I asked, starting to panic.

"There's only one thing we can do.." Rosalie said. Rosalie walked towards Alice, and stood behind her. She brought her hand up and smacked Alice's back, hard. An ear piercing scream escaped Alice's lips, along with water. But, she stopped coughing.

"Told you it would work." Rosalie said, looking proud of herself.

"I hate you." Alice said, glaring at Rose.

"Love you too." Rosalie said.

"If you two are done...Me thinks we be in a cave." I said, going back to our little charade. Alice's face lit up.

"Arr, and ye knows what lies in caves?" Alice said, getting up. We all looked at each other and smirked.

"Treasure." Rosalie said.

"And the search begins!" Alice shouted before skipping into the darkness.

**Jasper POV**

"I think we should have thought this through a little better." I said, running my hand through my hair in an Edward-esque move.

"I agree." Edward growled.

Emmett had suggested hiding in the caves because he'd heard from someone at school that there was a way out to the top of the cliffs through them.

And so, we were trudging, half naked, through the cold darkness.

"Nah, don't worry guys," Emmett assured us. "I can see in the dark."

"You can see in the _what_?" Edward asked scathingly.

"I can see in the dark." He repeated. "I used to eat my carrots."

"Right, okay." I said, feeling my way around in the dark.

"OW!" Emmett yelped. "God dammit!"

"What's wrong, Em?" I said, worried.

"I stubbed my toe on a frickin' rock!" He sounded annoyed – at the rock.

"Oh, Carrot Lord, how could that have happened, with your awesome powers?" Edward said sarcastically. I snickered.

"Shut up, you oafs." Emmett said, sounding like a corporal. I shrunk down a little. "Look, our best idea is to make our way back to the opening of the cave."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, I heard a high pitched scream, like a sea bird crowing, echoing down the tunnel.

"What was that?" Emmett said loudly, the sound echoing.

"Well, I can't hear because you're talking!" Edward retorted.

"Shh!" I said loudly, hoping to hear more.

There was nothing.

But then, almost like an echo-whisper, I heard my love's distinct voice singing "And the search begins!"

I turned to where I thought the boys were. "Looks like the messers have arrived."

We all (well, I did, anyway) smirked.

_**Bella POV**_

We were stumbling along in the darkness, feeling our way through the wet sand and sharp rock, when I heard a clatter nearby.

"What was that?" I hissed.

"I don't know..." Alice said worriedly.

"It was probably a loose rock," Rose reassured us, keeping calm.

"Yeah." I agreed, nodding – even though they couldn't see my expression. "Just a loose rock."

"_Oof!"_ A loud noise echoed through the high-roofed cave, and I stopped dead.

"What was that?"

"I..I don't know." Rose mumbled.

"Guys, I...maybe we should go back..." Alice said unsurely.

I nodded.

"Guys?" Alice asked, expecting an answer.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed. "I nodded."

"Me too." I smiled. "We should hold hands in case we get lost."

We all felt around blindly for each other's hands, and I felt safer once my best friends' hands were in mine. We stumbled forwards.

After some time, I began feeling worried. I couldn't even see the lightening that should have signaled the entrance of the tunnel.

"Guys," I whispered timidly. "I think we're lost."

Alice whimpered. "Me too."

I heard Rosalie inhaling. "We should stay put. The boys will realize we're lost and come and find us."

I agreed. "We should stay put."

And so, the blue babes felt around for a flat surface wall, and sat themselves down, waiting for their bad-boy saviors.

"So.." Rosalie trailed off.

"Da." Alice said.

"What?"

"Da! You said so, so I said da. Put it together it's soda!" Alice shrieked with laughter. Rosalie burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you're laughing at that Rose." I said, trying not to laugh myself.

"I'm not laughing at what she said," Rose said between laughs, "but that fact that she said it!"

This made me laugh. Tears fell from our eyes, and our laughter finally died down after ten minutes.

"Well, that was a real knee-slapper." Alice said once she caught her breath.

"You sound like my mom." I muttered.

"OW!" Rosalie screamed suddenly.

"What?" I asked, panic rushed through my body.

"Something hit my head!" She said.

**Edward Pov**

"Smooth Emmett! You hit your girlfriends head." I hissed.

"Now she wont remember you." Jasper added.

"Trust me, after a little one-on-one time with me, she'll remember." Emmett said. I could just picture the expression on his face. I shrugged it off, not wanting to even think about.

"Guys, I'm getting worried." My love's voice said.

"You'd think those guys would realize that their girlfriends are missing by now." Rosalie muttered.

"Oh come on girls! We have like, two days left before we gotta get back home and start getting ready for college! Let's enjoy this time! It's our last summer before we head off and start our futures! Lets live it like its the last summer of our lives!" Alice said.

Emmett took this as a chance to shoot down Alice's contentment. Even though we couldn't see what he had done, it had sure had an effect on Alice.

"OHMYGOD THERE'SAPIRATE HESGOINGTO KILLUS BECAUSEWEMADE FUNOFHIM!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, the words bundling together in her haste to get them out.

"Alice relax! It's probably a bug or something." Rosalie assured her.

"GAAAAH!" Alice continued screaming. "SOMETHINGGOTONME, OHMYGOD IT'SAHOOK...OHMYGOD WHATIFIT'S THATPERVERTEDSQUIRRELL? AAAAAGGH!"

Alice was truly distressed, and Jasper couldn't take it. "Ali? Ali, are you alright?"

"OHMYGOD I'M DEAD! I JUST HEARD JASPER! OH MY GOD I'M DEAD!" She sobbed. The girls were trying to placate her but she just wasn't listening. "I HEARD THE VOICE OF MY LOVE ONE LAST TIME AND OH, NOW I'M DEAD!"

"Alice, Alice, babe, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." Jasper flailed around in the dark, searching for her, hitting me a few times in the process.

"Er, Jasper." Bella said awkwardly. "You're..not _touching_ Alice."

"Oops." Jasper said. "Sorry, Bella."

"Jazzy?" Alice exclaimed. "You're really here? I'm okay? You're okay?"

"Yes, Ali." He said comfortingly.

Rosalie coughed. "Jasper, do you mind? You're kneading my boob."

"Ooff!" Jasper said, retreating backwards into Emmett.

"Get your hands off my lady!" Emmett boomed. The sound reverberated around the cave, and I heard rocks falling further away.

Jasper gulped audibly. "Sorry, Em, I thought Rose was Alice."

Suddenly, I felt a tiny pair of hands around my ankle. "Is that you?"

"Yes." I said, bending down and finding Bella's face. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she breathed, before kissing me.

Her lips tasted of salt and peaches – she'd used her peach shower gel. I smiled against her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She mumbled.

Suddenly, I felt another hand on my foot- a distinctly bigger hand than Bella's. "Rosie?" Emmett's gruff voice said near my ear. "Is that you?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he launched himself at me, kissing me.

I pushed against him, shouting – though it came out garbled. "Emmmmt, I'mmm MOTT MOSALIEEEE!"

"What babe?" Emmett asked, pulling away from me.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, EMMETT, IT'S ME, EDWARD!" I roared. "AND YOU JUST STUCK YOUR TONGUE IN MY _MOUTH_!"

"Oops. Dude, I didn't mean it..." Emmett tried to cover up his mistake.

"I feel sick." I said, wiping my mouth against my arm.

Bella chuckled, and snuggled against me. It seemed that everyone had finally found their correct partners. I felt her lips at my neck, slowly coming closer to mine.

"Don't," I said hurriedly. "I think I still have some leftover Emmett in my mouth."

She giggled. "Okay." She kissed my chest instead, then said loudly to the girls, "I told you we'd find treasure."

But the Blue Babes and Bad Boys were still lost in a cave, and had no idea how to get back out.

**Review. If you don't, we might kill Edward. :.**

**Jokes! ... Or not?**

**Only one way to find out.**

**Review.**

**Xox Sarah & Nia :)**


	6. Non Sexual Way

**Bella's Pov**

"When do you think we'll be out of here?" Emmett asked, again.

"We don't know Emmett." Rosalie told him.

"But Rosie.." Emmett whined.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Rose snapped. "You sound like a two year old."

I sighed as the two argued. I rested my head against Edwards chest, he kissed my head lightly. Suddenly, Alice spoke up.

"Would you two shut up for a minute!" Alice shouted. Rosalie and Emmett shut their mouths instantly. We all sat in silence for a moment. It was then that we noticed the distinct sound coming from afar.

"What is that?" I asked.

Silence.

"Waves." Edward whispered.

"You know what this means?" Alice said.

"We have to follow the sound." Jasper said.

"Everyone hold hands." Edward said, grabbing my arm and bringing me up with him. I felt a tiny hand take mine.

"Alice?"

"No, its Mike. Hey Bella!" Alice said, doing her best impression of Mike Newton. I laughed at her failure.

"Everyone linked?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." We all said.

"Then lets get the hell outta here!" Emmett boomed. We all 'shh'ed him, so that we could hear the waves. We all followed the sound, our steps very careful. We had to be very careful; we didn't know where we were going, whether or not we might hit something or trip.

"Are there bats in here?" Alice whispered.

"If there is, one better not shit in my hair." Rosalie muttered. I stifled a laugh.

We walked in silence, the sound of waves becoming louder and louder. We were getting close. A little light became visible. I smiled, happy that I would now be able to see my friends.

Suddenly, my foot hit something, _hard._

"Crap!" I hissed, before anyone could stop me, I found myself falling. And not on rock, but in _water._

"Guys." I said, taking my hair out of my mouth. "I think we are getting closer." I told them, spitting out water.

"Smooth Bella." Emmett said. Though I couldn't see it, I was sure Rosalie had slapped the back of his head, since I heard a loud smacking sound, followed by an "ow". Edward and Alice helped me up and held my hands tighter, making sure I wouldn't fall again. The light and sound were getting closer, and soon enough, I could finally see my friends again. We sighed in relief, happy that we could finally go back to our camp site and change out of our gross clothes.

"Well, we should start swimming now." Edward said.

"Woo.." Alice sad sarcastically before jumping into the water. Everyone followed and we started swimming west, where we hoped the beach was. According to the boys, it was, since that is where they had began swimming.

"I hate this." Rosalie panted.

"You know Rose, if you take off your clothes, it wont be ask hard to swim." Emmett told her.

"Emmett?" Rosalie said, her voice slightly seductive. Emmett looked back at her, thinking maybe he'd gotten lucky.

Only he wasn't.

Rosalie splashed him.

"Shit! My eyes!" Emmett yelled. "I'm BLIND!"  
"Karma's a bitch." Rosalie said as she passed him. He muttered a couple swear words under his breath before continuing. After god knows how long, we finally arrived on shore. We probably looked like a bunch of panting freaks. A woman who looked like she was on her way to a camp-site looked at us as if we each had three heads. I couldn't blame her - I would probably look at people in a strange way if I saw them fully clothed in the sea, panting like dogs,after appearing from God knows where! We all got up from the sand and made our way back to camp.

"I've never felt so gross in my life!" Rosalie announced.

"Me neither.. This is so gross." Alice said.

"Lets get some new clothes and take a shower." I told them.

"What about us?!" Emmett said. We all glared at him. "Okay, I know this might sound unbelievable, but I actually meant that in a non sexual way." He told us. We stared at him, shocked. "But if you girls want to roll that way I'm in." He added. We said nothing, and left the camp-site. Once we were in the shower, I felt every muscle in my body relax.

"You know, this can't be healthy for our hair." I said.

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"Washing your hair twice a day is bad for you hair. Your hair produces healthy oil, but the more you wash it, the more it produces, which causes your hair to look greasy." Alice explained.

"Um, yeah, what she said." I muttered. We burst out in laughter. Once we were done with our showers, we got dressed in clean dry clothes, and walked back to camp.

"Finally!" Jasper, surprisingly, groaned.

"Jeez Jazz, we were only in there for twenty minutes." Alice said.

"Exactly, you were in a nice, warm shower, while we were sitting in the cold in wet clothes." He said, standing up from the log.

"You could of joined." Alice purred.

"Now you tell us!" Emmett boomed. Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, before someone ends up getting it on here from all the sexual tension, I'm going to take a shower." Edward said, beginning to walk towards the shower house. He walked by me and pressed his lips to mine before making his way. Emmett and Jasper followed him.

"Since it's our last night here, we should totally do something for the guys. You know, a thank you gift, for having to deal with us." Alice said once they guys were out of sight.

"Like what?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe we could cook them supper and have a camp-fire!" Alice said.

"That's a good idea.." I said. "We haven't had a real camp-fire all together since we got here. And it's our last night here."

"Well, lets get started then!" Rosalie said.

"I'll get fire wood." I said.

"I'll get the hot dogs!" Alice pipped in.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Set up the logs?" I suggested. Rosalie shrugged, and we all got to work.

We each started out tasks and did it as quickly as possible. I came back with as much firewood as I could find. Once I came back to the ground, I noticed that the logs were all circled around were the camp-fire would be, and that Alice was holding a plate full of hot dogs, and had a bag of buns in her other hand.

"Whoa there Bells, that's a lot of wood you got there." Rosalie said, coming towards me. She took some wood from my hands and brought them to the camp-fire spot. Once the wood was neatly placed, we lit the fire up. Alice jumped back a little when the flames burst, giving us warmth and light. In the distance, we could hear the Bad Boys' voices, talking loudly.

"They are going to love it!" Alice grinned. We sat down on the log and waited for the boys. Once they arrived, they gasped, and their mouths hung open.  
"Surprise!" Alice shouted.

"You girls did this?" Jasper asked, still staring at the fire. We all nodded our heads.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"To say thank you, for dealing with us on this trip." Rosalie explained.

"Aw babe, come here." Emmett said. Rosalie got up from the log and ran into Emmett's arms. He kissed her lightly on the head, causing her to giggle lightly. It still made me smile, seeing them like that. No one had ever had that effect on Rosalie before.

Jasper sat on the log across from us and stared at Alice, who stared right back. They stared at each other with such intensity, that it looked like they were having a staring contest, or a conversation with their eyes. Jasper smirked, Alice grinned and got up from her seat. She ran to Jasper, and sat on him, her legs on either side of his, as if to make sure he was going nowhere.

And before I knew it, I was being swept from my seat, and onto a lap I knew so very well. I looked up at my Greek god and smiled.

"Thank you." He said before pressing his lips to mine.

"You're welcome." I mumbled against his lips.

"If you guys are done now, lets eat!" Rosalie cheered. We all cheered and grabbed hot dogs from the plate. Once the hot dog was stuck on the stick, we brought it near the fire.

"Don't you guys wish we could do this every day?" Alice sighed wistfully, watching the fire.

"Beats going to college." Emmett shrugged.

"But wouldn't you get bored of doing the same thing over and over? College is going to be something new everyday." I said.

"But it wont always be good." Rosalie muttered.

"But we'll stick together.. Right?" Alice asked, unsure.

"Of course we will." Jasper said, pulling Alice closer to him.

"Oh shit!" Emmett said suddenly, getting up. We all looked at him, only to find that his hot dog was on fire.

"Emmett! What the hell did you do?!" Rosalie said, jumping back. Edward sighed and got up, taking his water bottle with him. He walked over to the burning hot dog and spilt the whole bottle over it. The fire burnt out immediately. A goofy smile spread itself on Emmett's face.

"Thanks man." He said. Edward smirked and walked back to our log.

I stared in disbelief as Emmett picked up the burning hot dog gingerly, and stuffed it in his mouth whole. Alice and I exchanged glances, but Rosalie brushed it off.

"You get used to it, after a while."

"Mmm!" Emmett agreed around his mouthful, spraying crumbs all over us. The fire was quickly re-lit by Jasper, and we dragged our sleeping bags out onto the grass to settle down for the night.

Edward put his arm around me as we stared up at the stars. "Remember what I said. About college."

"I will," I assured him. "You mean to much for me to forget."

He kissed my cheek, and eventually, we all drifted off into dreamless slumbers as the fire stopped roaring and the embers started glowing.

**Bababoom! There you go. We hope everyone is enjoying the long weekend! Tomorrow is Nia's birthday! So lets all wish her a fantastic day! :)**


	7. Bella Naked! Where!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sarah's going to NYC soon! So, this'll be the last post for...a while. I'm not exactly sure how long! Enjoy! (AND if anyone watched Gavin and Stacey season 1, tell us where I put the quote in!)**

**Nia**

**Yep, I am leaving for NYC from Wednesday to Sunday, and then it will be time to catch up, so updates will be limited for a while! But fear not, we will do our best! And because we love you all so much, we decided to write an extra long chapter :). Enjoy!**

**Sarah**

I smiled at Edward as we walked back to Emmett's jeep. He was carrying mine and his back pack, and was starting to sweat a little from the weight.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry it?" I asked again.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

He hiked the bags up again, and I stopped asking: he was too much of a gentleman.

Emmett had pulled out all the stops to please Rose this time: he had his backpack on his back, and was carrying Rose in his arms.

"Show off." I heard Jasper mutter.

Jasper was feeling utterly emasculated, because tiny Alice was springing forward, carrying his and her bag.

"Come on Jazzy, catch up!" She called lightly from ahead.

"Of course, dear." He said loudly. "Wouldn't want you to be attacked by any squirrels now, would we..." He said under his breath.

I chuckled, but gave no other indication of having heard him.

Soon enough, we were in the Jeep, driving towards home, and I was sitting securely on Edward's lap.

"Ah, civilization!" Rose sighed.

Alice leaned over Rosalie, pressing her nose against the window. "Ooh, the mall! Pull over for a sec, will you Em?"

Emmett grumbled, and did not oblige.

"Emmett, she said _pull the damn car over_!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett looked worried for a second, but Jasper jumped to his rescue.

"We'll go to the mall once you guys are nice and cleaned up – I'm sure you don't want to walk into Prada wearing" - he gagged over dramatically - "hiking boots!"

Alice's tiny frame shuddered. "Drive on, Emmett. Drive on!"

Emmett did as told, and kept going. I laughed lightly and rested my head on Edward's chest. I closed my eyes lightly, and before I knew it, I drifted into a light sleep.

"Bella?" I heard a voice whisper. "Get up beautiful, we're home."

I shifted slightly before opening my eyes. The voice hadn't lied, we were home. I groaned, realizing what this meant. Unpacking, doing laundry, and then re-packing everything once again for school. I couldn't believe it. In a matter of weeks we were doing to be heading off to College. Our independent skills were going to be put to the test. No more parents to tell us from right and wrong, no more mothers to pack us lunch or do our laundry, no more dad's to chase the boys away. This was the ultimate test to show us if we were ready to face the real world.

I was terrified.

"Bella?" Edward said gently. "Bella, come on, you need to get out of the car."

I sighed, and heaved myself off his lap and stumbled out of the Jeep, Emmett catching me.

"You shouldn't let her roll outta the car, Eddie boy. She could break her pretty little head." He said jokingly.

"Mhmm, my priddy liddle head..." I said sleepily, wiping my mouth.

"She's not getting anywhere, is she?" Jasper said tiredly. We were all exhausted – but that's what you get for staying up late eating marshmallow.

He got out of the car with Edward, and with Emmett carrying me over his back, they took mine and Alice's luggage out of the car.

"Alee's luggage?" I said confusedly.

"Don't worry, Bella. You need your sleep. When you wake up, you'll probably find you'd rather be asleep." he joked.

* * *

I heard Charlie at the door greeting the boys, but I was drifting further and further into sleep. I felt Emmett lowering me onto the bed, and I heard Edward whisper an 'I love you' in my ear, before I was completely pulled under.

"Belly! Jelly Belly!" I heard a high pitched trilling in my ear and rubbed my eyes, squinting against the early morning light. "Wakey wakey rise and shine! Hang your knickers on the washing line..."

"Alice?" I said sleepily. Was I dreaming her?

"Yes, Bella. I stayed over last night." I could smell acetone, and I wrinkled my nose against the smell.

"Don't remember..." I said, shifting positions so that I was on my stomach with my face pressed into the pillow.

"That's cause you slept all through yesterday and last night." She said, giggling impishly. "I did your laundry and started packing your case, though."

"Thanks so much, Alice." I said gratefully. Goodness knows what she _had_ packed in my case, but I was grateful all the same.

I opened my eyes.

And there was the little pixie in her sweats, painting her nails.

"Go get dressed," she ordered me. "Rose is coming over later, and we need you to be packed by then. We're having a girly day!"

"But what about you?" I said grumpily, hauling myself out of bed.

"Did mine before we came – you know I rarely wear the same thing twice."

I nodded. "I s'pose so. I'm going in the bath."

I grabbed my wash bag and stumbled my way into the bathroom. The shower was a haven where I could properly wake up; the water was warm and relaxing and there wasn't such a glare.

Soon enough, Alice was banging on the door. "Come on, Bella! You've been in there for an age!"

"Ugh!" I groaned. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my frame. I noticed there was a pile of sweats on the counter.

"Thanks Alice." I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"No problemo Bella Dellasito." Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice Malicia-," I tried ending the word how she had, but I was unable to. "What ever you said....when is Rosalie coming?" I asked.

"She should be here any minute. She's probably packing up all her things. Uh Bella?" Alice said. Once I was fully clothed, I opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"When did you buy this?" She asked, holding up a red laced bra. My cheeks instantly started to burn.

"Uh, my mom got it for me for Christmas." I lied. Alice laughed.

"You expect me to believe that 'Back in the day Renee' would buy you a sexy red laced bra?"

"Back in the day Renee?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, like, no sex until you're married? That's totally Renee's style." Alice shrugged. Before the conversation could go any further, the door bell rang. Alice leaped from the floor and ran downstairs. I heard the door open, followed by a squeal from Alice. I didn't bother going down, knowing they would be up in a matter of seconds.

"Bella!" Rosalie called. " We need your help!"

I ran down the stairs, only to find my entrance filled with six big suitcases.

"Geez Rose! Did you pack your whole room?" I asked.

"No, only the essentials." She said. I was sure it wasn't the case, though.

"Where are we going to put all this?" Alice asked.

"Basement." I replied. I took a bag and brought it down to my basement. Rosalie followed, behind her was Alice. Alice stopped at the stairs.

"Hey guys, look at this!" She said, she placed the suitcase face down, and held it there. Alice leaped from the top of the stairs and onto the suitcase, and soon she was coming down the stairs. Once she reached the end of the stairs, she fell on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Whoa Alice, I think you might be up for a Darwin award." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. A goofy smiled spread on Alice's face. I laughed and walked up the stairs.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Dunno." Rose shrugged.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. Rosalie and I stopped mid stair and turned to Alice. "Do you still have those old photo albums?" She asked. Old photo albums? Hmm..

"Oh yeah! They are in my library!" I said. We all ran to my library, and memory served right, the photo albums were there. We each pulled out one of the albums and brought them in my room. Once they were all carefully placed on my bed, we sat around them.

Rosalie picked a book up and opened it to the first page. We all gasped at the first image we saw. Grade three class picture.

"Oh my god!" Alice squeaked. I looked at each and ever face in the picture. There was little Alice in the front, smiling brightly at the camera. Next to her sat Jasper Whitlock, holding up two fingers behind Alice's head, and making a silly face. Up on the second row, Rosalie stood flawlessly in the middle. She looked perfect, but a little annoyed. Which was no surprise because by the looks of it, she was trying to push Edward away, who was trying to get in front of her. And then on the last row, I stood. But not looking at the camera. I was too busy looking down at my brand new and already stained dress, thanks to Emmett. Emmett stood next to me, smiling almost as brightly as Alice was.

"Oh my god! Look at the clothes we're wearing!" Alice gasped.

"Whoa, grade 3 and the Bad Boys are already starting to ruin our lives." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"My poor dress..." I whimpered wistfully.

"Oh hush, it wouldn't fit you now, anyway." Alice said dismissively.

"Guess not..." I amended.

Rosalie was smirking, holding the second photo album away from us.

"What is it?" Alice said curiously.

"Bella's in the nuddy pants!" Rosalie chuckled.

"I'm in the whut?" I said. Did she just say what I _thought_ she'd said?

"Bella's nakey!" Alice screamed, looking over Rose's shoulder.

"Guuuuys!" I squealed, looking at the seven-year-old me in the bath.

"Bella's nakey!" Alice continued chanting, while Rosalie sang,

"Sexy...everything about Bella is sexy..."

"Bella's naked?!" Came Edward's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Emmett's booming steps thumped up the stairs. "Oh boy, I gotta see this!"

Emmett, Jasper and Edward catapulted themselves into my room, only to find me fully dressed, hankering after the offensive picture.

"I thought you said she was naked?" Edward said, confusedly.

"In the picture," I clarified, making a grab for it and succeeding. I ripped it up. "Thank God."

Emmett picked up a tiny piece. "I've got the booby!"

Rose smacked him. "Emmett, get your hand off Bella's boob!"

"WHAT?" Charlie appeared at the door, purple in the face. "Who's hand is on my daughter's chest?"

Rosalie keeled over laughing, and I said slowly. "In the picture, Dad. Don't worry, we've got it covered."

His mouth opened and moved angrily for a few seconds, then he shut it and returned to his normal color. "Er...erm, carry on then..." He walked out awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice said angrily, speaking up for the first time. "I said _specifically_ that this is _girl day_!"

"Well...the door was open..." Edward said, turning red.

"You guys left my door open?!" I said, turning to Alice and Rose. "Goodness knows what could have gotten in!"

"That's what I was hoping..." Rosalie said under her breath. I glared daggers at her. "What? I like the squirrels, okay?"

Everyone had been taking the mickey out of Alice since we'd left camp about the squirrels she was so fond of. And even though, by now, she should realize that we were just doing it for kicks, she continued squealing like she was being attacked.

"No! Not the damn squirrels!" She sobbed.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were talking about the guys being here?"

"Oh..oh, yeah." Alice said, in a squirrel induced daze. "Yeah, why are you guys here? Go off and play basketball or something!"

"But-" They all began protesting.

"No! Don't wanna hear it!" Alice said authoritatively. "Go, go, go!"

Edward kissed me chastely on the lips, and then the boys trooped downstairs and back out of my front door, closing it with a slam.

"Well then," Alice said. "What do we do now?"

Rosalie laughed mischievously. "We have more nakey-Bella pictures in this album..."

"Rose!" I groaned.

Rosalie, Alice and me were in my living room, saying goodbye to Charlie and Renee. The girls had already said goodbyes to their parents, and now it was time to say bye to mine.

Renee hugged me tightly around the waist. "Be a good girl."

Charlie stepped up towards me. "Now Bella, you're going off to college. And I feel like I should be giving you some sort of protection."

"What is it Dad?" I worried.

"It's something new we've developed at the station...it's a rape alarm."

"A rape alarm?!" I said, alarmed – no pun intended.

"Yes. You put it in your coat, and it lets off a high pitched bleep when you're about to be raped." He said, simply.

"I see..." I said vaguely.

"What the hell?!" Rose hissed in my ear.

"Right, let me show you how to use it..." Charlie began.

"No!" I shouted. "Er, no, I think I understand how to use it-"

"No, Bella." He cut me off. "If you go off to college and get raped and I hadn't shown you how to use the alarm, I'd _never_ forgive myself. But if I show you how to use it and you go off and get raped anyway, I'll be able to sleep easy."

Alice snickered, but hid it cleverly as a cough.

"Er, right, Dad." I said, watching him walk into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, my father was walking back into the room. "Okay, I've got the rape alarm on. Attack me."

Alice laughed freely now, as did Rose.

"Attack you?" I said nervously.

"Yes, attack me." He said firmly.

I approached him, and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oh come on Bells, put a bit of wellie into it!" He said, frustrated with me. "Alice, you show her how it's done."

Alice approached him, like the tiny doll she was... And smacked him clean across the face!

Suddenly, a loud alarm started beeping painfully in my ears, while Charlie held his face.

"That's it, Alice. And see, the rape alarm works!" His voice was muffled by his hand.

"Er...okay..." I said, accepting the tiny button and its wire around my waist.

"We'll miss you, Bells." Charlie said, tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

"My baby girl," Renee said with a watery smile. "All grown up!"

I blushed. "I'll miss you guys."

I hugged them gently, and then the girls and I started lugging our cases out on to the front lawn where the boys were waiting in Emmett's Jeep.

"We'll start putting them in," Emmett said, jumping out of the Jeep with the guys.

Once all of our cases were up and in the boot, we all started piling in. Again, I was sitting on Edward's lap.

"Alright honey?" He said, hoisting me up.

"Of course I am," I said sloppily. "I'm with you..."

Emmett drove around the corner, and Edward leaned forward and kissed me...

Then, a loud beeping filled the car and everyone covered their ears.

"What the hell is that?" Edward said, indicating my chest, where the noise came from.

"Oh..." I sighed. "It's just my rape alarm."

**BAHA The Rape Alarm! You gotta love Nia and the shows she watches. xD. Anyway, we are Very sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I was in NYC, and then I got sick, and then I finally decided not to be lazy and write a bit, after like, 200 years. And once I was done, Nia got right to business! So finally this chapter is out. And now... They are off the College! Woo! Got any idea's you want to share with us? Cause we'd love to hear them! Got any questions? Ask away!**

**Xox **


	8. Surfing USA

**Hello everyone! Nia and I bring you a long chapter. :) How could we not make it long? I mean, this is COLLEGE! And first things first when you arrive at College. Dorm assignments. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Nia's Author's Note: So, they're in college! Here's the latest chapter, which is nice and long for you to read :) I wrote Emmett's POV and I'd just like to apologize for my er...misplaced name jokes. I'm too easily amused! Though, Sarah's got the best joke out of them all in here, it made my day! Enjoy. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If any of you remember, Blue Babes and Bad Boys was orginially set in the 1953, but _NOW_ it is set in 1968. It's much easier and fun. Thank you.**

**Bella's Pov**

I stared out the window, the blurry scenery making me a little dizzy. Alice sat nex to us, reading an old fashion magazine over Jasper's head, which laid sleepily on Alice's thighs. Rosalie sat in the front, checking her nails, bored. Emmett drove the car, going at a 110 km/h, humming to whatever song came on the radio, whether he knew it or not. A new song came on the radio, and suddenly Emmett's humming became louder.

"Emmett, you've been humming for the past two hours. Can you just shut up for a minute please?" Rosalie asked, massaging her head with one hand.

"Come on Rose, I'm not that loud." Emmett reasoned.

"Emmett, your whispering is a normal person talking, which makes you're humming sound like a normal person singing." Rosalie explained.

"Oh come on Rose, it really isn't that bad. In fact, I love this song!" Alice exclaimed. " _If everybody had an ocean  
Across the U. S. A.  
Then everybody'd be surfin'  
Like Californi-a  
You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies  
Huarachi sandals too  
A bushy bushy blonde hairdo_" Alice sang as she leaned forward and ruffled Rosalie's hair.  
"Hey!" Rosalie scowled.

"_Surfin' U. S. A_." Emmett and Alice sang.

"_You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar  
Ventura County line  
Santa Cruz and Trestle  
Australia's Narrabeen  
All over Manhattan  
And down Doheny Way_" Emmett sang, his voice much more deep than Alice's, which was kinda funny.

"_Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A._" They sang once again together. I swear I could see fume coming out of Rosalie's ears. Rosalie leaned forward and smacked the button of the radio, instantly turning it off. Alice's eyes widened, while Emmett's head stopped moving. Silence had taken over the car. Rosalie sighed in satisfaction.

"_Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S. A._" A sleepy voice muttered. Everyone except Emmett turned their attention to Jasper, whose eyes were still closed.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered. No response. Alice and I giggled lightly.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"One more hour, love." Edward replied. Only one more hour, and we would finally be at Forks College.

**Bella's Pov**

After three hours of driving, we finally arrived at Forks University. We all jumped out of Emmett's jeep, excited to finally be able to stretch our legs. I got out of the jeep and looked around, at my new home. The campus was nice, and really big. I made a mental note to make sure I got a map. There were three main buildings. The one in the middle was the main one. It was made of red bricks and had a white roof. There was only one window, which was located on top of the door. On either side of the building were similar ones, but bigger. I didn't know the purpose of them. All I knew was that my classes would be located in these large buildings. Compared to some university's, Fork's wasn't very big. It didn't shock me much, usually people went for bigger place's, and places far from their homes.

"Think they have a mall around here?" Alice asked. Jasper rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find one somewhere around here, Alice." He assured her, kissing her cheek. Alice blushed lightly and grinned.

"Man, this place is huge!" Emmett shouted. A couple students walking by looked at him strangely.

"Already setting a reputation for yourself." Rosalie muttered.

"Well, let's go find out our room assignment." Edward said. We all nodded and headed towards the main building. The front of the campus was just as I had imagined it would be. Filled with all sorts of different cliques. The jocks, the preps, the artsy students, the druggies, the dorks. It kinda felt as if we were starting high school all over again. But I knew this was going to be totally different. Jasper opened the door to the main building and held it open for us.

As I stepped inside, I noticed the walls were covered in different paintings, but none I recognized. Edward took my hand and guided us to the front desk. The women at the desk typed furiously, her eyes fixed on the screen. Emmett coughed loudly, trying to get her attention. The women sighed loudly and brought her attention to us.

"Hello, welcome to Forks University. My name is Miss Hardwicke, how may I help you?" She asked, though she didn't sound like she cared for our problems.

"Hello, my name is Edward Masen, and my friends and I were wondering where we could find our room assignments." Edward said.

"Please go to student services. Go to the left wing, make a right, then continue down the hallway until you see a door with student services written on it." She replied.

"Thank you." Edward said. We followed Miss Hardwicke's directions, and finally, we found the room. Edward opened the door.

The room was large, and half filled. People sat in chairs, talking queitly with one another. We walked over to the front desk. The woman working there was at the other end of the desk, talking with a man. Emmett did his job once again. The women jumped slightly, and looked back towards us. Her eyes widened and she rolled back her chair to us.

"Hello, welcome to student services. My name is Miss Young, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, my name is Edward Masen. My friends and I were wondering what our room numbers were?"

Miss Young looked at Edward in a daze for a moment before snapping back into reality. I sighed a little. That was something I would never be able to get used to.

"Oh. Uhm, boys, you will have to go to block 3. You must meet your supervisor Kaleb for your room numbers." She informed us.

"Why?" Edward asked, confused. Miss Young sighed.

"Kaleb likes do to things...differently." She said.

"Okay.." Edward said. He turned his back to her and faced us.

"Well, I guess we gotta separate for now. How about we set a time and place to meet?" He suggested.

"Okay. How about we meet infront of the main building at," I looked over at the clock on the wall. 12:30. "5:00?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine quickly. Once the boys were gone, we brought our attention back to Miss Young.

"Name?" She asked.

"Rosalie Hale."

Miss young typed Rosalie's name into the computer. After a minute, she got up from the desk and went into a back room. She came back with a key.

"Room 553, block 9." Miss young told Rosalie. Rose nodded and moved out of the way. Alice allowed me to go next. I gave Miss Young my information. The wait seemed almost unbearable. Miss Young went to the back room and came back with a key.

"Room 553, block 9." She said, handing me the key. I grinned and thanked her. Only one more to go. Alice walked up to the desk and did the same thing we all had done before. Once the woman came back, she handed Alice a key.

"Room 553, block 9." She said. Alice squealed, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Let's go find our room!" Alice whispered.

We all nodded and walked out of the room. We rushed through the hallway, grabbing a map from a table on our way. Our dorm was located on the right of the right of the campus. We walked to the right of the campus until we finally found a building with the numbers of the blocks it had in it. Block 9 was one of the blocks. We all grinned and walked into the building. As soon as we got in, a sign was on the wall, with arrows pointing in what direction the blocks were. Ours was all the way at the end of the building, on the first floor. We walked all the way to the last door of the building, and on the door, a big plaque confirmed that this was our room. Room 553.

"This is it." I sighed.

"Don't just stand there! Open the door!" Alice said. I took a deep breath and did as I was told. I opened the door. And there it was. And this was room was huge. Huge for three people to live in. We walked into the dorm.

"Oh my god! Look at this place!" Alice shriek. The room was pained beige and had white carpet everywhere. There was a little kitchen, and a little living room. We all wandered over to where the bedrooms were. We gasped when we saw that there were only two. Which meant one of us got their own room. Both doors were closed. Alice barged into one room.

"Mine!" She called. I looked over at Rose quickly, and I knew what she was going to do. I reacted quickly and opened the door next to me. I gasped.

A girl stood there, a bag on the bed. She looked over at us.

"Hi?" She said. Rosalie came by my side, followed by Alice.

"Hi." We all said at the same time.

"Um.. I'm Leah Clearwater.. And you are?" She asked.

"Uh.." I started. Luckily Rosalie came to the rescue.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, this is Bella Swan, and she's Alice Brandon." Rosalie said.

"Guess you guys are my roommates." Leah sighed. "Great." She muttered, hoping we wouldn't hear.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rosalie snapped.

"Nothing." Leah growled. They stared at eachother for a long moment.

"So whos sleeping in this room?" Leah asked.

"Uh.. I guess I am." I said. Alice had already claimed a room, and I knew if Rosalie stayed with Leah, they'd end up ripping each others heads off.

"Whatever." She shrugged, turning her attention back to her luggage.

"Shall we go back to the jeep and get our stuff ladies?" Alice asked. Rose and I nodded. I closed the door behind me. Once we were out in the hallway, we all took a deep breath.

"Can you believe that girl?" Rosalie said.

"Relax Rose, maybe she was nervous." Alice reasoned.

"Nervous my ass Alice. I have a bad feeling about that girl."

"Let's just wait a couple days before assuming things." I sighed. We walked back to the jeep and got all of our luggage. We had to make a couple trips back and forth, until finally, everything was in our dorm. I brought all my bags to my room. Leah laid on her bed, reading a book. I walked over to the other bed and dropped my suitcase on it. I opened it and started to unpack.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Leah asked. Her voice shocked me, causing me to jump a little. I looked over at her, and really looked at her. She had long brown hair that fell all the way to the middle of her back. Her skin was tanned, a tan so dark it would take hours for me to get to the color. Her eyes were also brown. She was very tall, probably 5'8, her features were Native. She was beautiful.

"No. That's typical Rosalie behavior. Don't worry about it, she'll get over it." I reassured her.

"Oh. Okay." She said. We sat in silence for a moment.

"So where you from?" I asked. If she was going to be my roommate, I'd have to learn more about her.

"La Push." She said. I froze for a moment.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. I laughed a little.

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just know a couple people from La Push."

"Who?"

" Quil Ateara, Paul Mendel, Embry Call and Sam Uley." I listed their names. Leah stiffened.

"You know Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Oh no reason." She said. I knew this was a lie. But I didn't say anything. "Paul's a cool guy. He might come down and visit sometimes." She told me.

"Awesome." I said. "Do you miss home?" I asked.

"Yeah. I miss Nessie." She sighed.

"Nessie?"

"She's my pet frog. She's green. She kinda reminded me of the lochness monster, so I named her Nessie." She explained.

"Cool.." I said. I turned around and put my shirts in my dresser.

Suddenly, Rosalie burst through the door.

"We are going to Block 3, wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure. Want to come, Leah?" I asked her.

"No thanks, I have to go meet up with my friend." She said. I shrugged and went with Rose.

"Good." She muttered. Alice met up with us and we walked out of the room and made our way towards block 3.

**Emmett POV**

"Alright guys, listen up!" Our supervisor yelled as we stood in the middle of Block 3.

Mostly everyone's attention went straight to him. The rest were eyeing up our girls, who had just sauntered through the block in order to say hi to us – but they'd obviously been sidetracked as we were still being assigned our rooms.

Bella and Alice waved at us and Rosie winked.

She was such a vixen – how did I get so lucky?! I watched as they sauntered off, and then redirected my attention.

"First of all, welcome to Forks University! I'm Kaleb, and I'm your supervisor. You come and talk to me whenever, I'm always awake!"

I chuckled at this, and a few people looked at me.

"Okay, so I've got a list of your rooms and room-mates here. When I call your name and room, you better take your crap and start walking, we need to get this done quick."

I chuckled and even more people stared at me!

_Dudes, I know you want me but I don't roll that way! _I said to myself, hoping I could keep my thoughts out of my mouth for once.

"Okay then. In room 198, Block 3 are Jacob Green, Seth Murkywater, Simon Oakley and Bryan Plum." Kaleb handed the giant who I assumed was Jacob the room key, and they scampered off.

I snickered. "Edward man, this is gonna kill me! Murkywater? Plum?"

"Shut up Emmett, people are looking!" He hissed. I swear, that guy had worse PMT than Rosalie!

"Okay then, in room 199, Block 3, are Ned Cook, Ryan Jenkins, Laurent Gazier and Holland Barrett."

Okay, Ned Cook was the worst out of those – the Laurent guy looked French so it wasn't funny. Shame.

"And in room 200, Block 3, are Quil Ateara, Rowan King, Sam Uley and Callum Lewis."

Kaleb carried on talking for a bit, and a few more names came up that made me chuckle, but other than that, I zoned out.

"In room 214, Block 3, are Emmett McArty, Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock and James Lucas."

"Thanks Kaleb man!" I said, hoisting the key out of his waiting hand. "C'mon boys!"

James Lucas was a tanned guy, with blond hair. It was longer than Jaspers, tied back in a short ponytail. He looked like someone I could be friends with.

"Hey James," I held out my hand. "I'm Emmett. Looks like you'll be rooming with us then!"

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." He said, flashing me a smile that would easily win over a lady.

Jasper introduced himself next. "Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you, James."

"And yourself." James said.

Edward was the last to introduce himself, but I got the vibe he wasn't sure about James. "Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you Ed," James said, his eyes narrowing a little at Edward's cold greeting.

"Dudes, I think we're here!" I said, coming in at the nick of time.

"Great," Jasper and James said at the same time.

"Looks like we've got a wavelength going on," James chuckled.

Jasper and I started up a chorus of "Everybody's gone surfing, Surfin' USA!"

"That's what you call a wavelength!" I said, putting the key in our door and opening it.

Our room looked pretty cool – there was a little kitchen and a small living room...and by the looks of it, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Who's sharing rooms?" Edward said darkly. He sounded really...not good.

"I'll room with Edward, if you guys don't mind?" I said straight away, wanting to make sure my best friend was okay...and to keep him away from James.

"Of course not," Jasper said, having taken a liking to James already.

"Yep, it'll be the 'J' room!" James laughed, walking into the room on the right, Edward already having staked the left.

Jasper paused before walking in. "Ask him what's wrong, 'kay Em? He's being an ass."

"I don't know what's wrong with him..." I said worriedly. "He doesn't look okay."

Jasper gave me a half smile and patted me on the back. "Make sure he's okay, big guy."

I chuckled and went into the room that Edward and I would be occupying. Edward was sitting at the edge of the bed by the corner, with his head in his hands. I shut the door behind me.

"Edward? Are you okay man? You were being really...weird, out there."

He looked up at me, and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't work out. But he looked angry.

"I'm not okay, Em. I don't like this James guy."

"Why?" I asked, lowering my voice. "He's great!"

"No," Edward insisted. "I don't like him, he seems...untrustworthy. And I think I saw him looking at Bella earlier."

"Dude," I sighed, seeing the problem. "You can't have a grudge against anyone who has a thing for Bella. She's a good looking girl! If I wasn't in love with Rose and she wasn't your girl, I'd go for her too!"

Edward shook his head. "No, that's not it. He was looking at her like...she was a piece of meat."

I smiled, and clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll get over it, Eddie boy. Bella's yours, and James is a great guy."

He looked disbelieving, but nodded his head anyway. "I guess."

"Let's start unpacking, bro. I am exhausted, and we've gotta meet the girls later!"

We unpacked our cases in silence, but I tried to keep it from becoming awkward by humming Surfing USA – damn, I love that song!

**Surfing USA – The Beach Boys**

**Review**

**xox**


	9. I call revenge

**Nia's Author's Note:**

Okay, I am _so_ sorry! I've been so busy recently that it's taken ages for this chapter to come out! Entirely my fault, sorry!

**Alice POV**

"Hello beautiful." Jasper whispered in my ear, holding me close.

"Hey." I replied, snuggling into him.

We were at a coffee shop not far from campus, called _The Bean_. Our first night in our new room had been...interesting. The sleep had been good; what had come before and after was not good. Rosalie and Leah had argued twice, once in the morning and once the night before.

The night before, Rosalie had been adamant that we all needed to go out together. Leah had passed again.

"Why can't you be grateful we're asking you to hang out?" Rosalie had growled, frowning at her.

"Because I don't want to hang out with you tonight! I'm tired, I don't want to be here, and you asking me non stop doesn't really help, Blondie!" Leah retorted, frowning right back at her.

"Don't call me Blondie, you Dog! Go cry after your stupid frog!"

We'd all scampered back to our rooms after that, not going out anyway. I'd had to listen to Rose moan and groan about Leah, and no matter how much I loved the girl, I wanted to stab myself in the ears by the time she was done.

The morning after, Rosalie had gotten up early to use the bathroom first. Well, early wasn't _that_ early, 'cause I was already up, as was Bella.

"Where's Leah?" I asked Bella, munching on my toast.

"No idea, she wasn't there when I woke up..." Bella said worriedly.

"She'll be fine."

"What if she got upset 'cause of Rosalie and ran away?" Bella said running a distracted hand through her hair.

"Leah didn't run away, Bella," I said, patting her on the shoulder. "She's fine, maybe she's gone to see her friend..."

"Alice, I _talked_ to her last night. I'm worried about her. She could have gone anywhere..."

"You talked to her?" I said excitedly, expecting gossip. "About what?"

"Alice, not the time..." Bella moaned, running a hand through her hair again.

"Bella, Leah _has not run away_!" I repeated. "Stop being worried!"

"Actually, Leah did run away...but she intended to come back!" Leah's rough velvet voice came from the doorway, where the tanned girl stood, her hair scraped back and her long legs on show in a pair of running shoes and shorts.

She could easily be a model; I bristled in envy. My stumpy legs could never match up to hers!

"I went running." She explained, looking at our dumbfound faces. When we didn't answer, she sighed and walked off to the direction of the shower. "I'm going to go clean up."

Soon, the sound of the shower running awoke us both from our thoughts.

Well, it awoke _me_.

"So, is now the time to talk about...whatever it is that you talked about?"

Bella sighed, a sure sign that she was giving in. "Well, she's had a pretty rough time of it..." she began, but then Rosalie staggering out of our room shut her up.

"Whasss the time?" Rose slurred, rubbing mascara from her eyes.

"8.30" I answered promptly.

"Mm going in the shower." She grumbled, shunting off in the direction of the shower.

Bella and I sat in silence for a few minutes, before staring at each other in alarm and hearing,

"GET OUT OF THE DAMN SHOWER, DOG!"

and an answering, "WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT BLONDIE?"

I rushed in, followed by Bella. Rosalie was in the bathroom, having bashed the door open, banging on the steamed-up glass door where Leah remained hidden.

"GET OUT! YOU'RE WASTING THE WATER!" Rose screamed, banging on the door again.

Bella pushed her back. "Rose, stop, she was here first!"

"SHE'S IN MY DAMN SHOWER!" Rose protested.

"No, Rosalie, it's not your shower! Stop screaming!"

Leah was still in the shower stall, the top of her soapy head visible in the space between the ceiling and the glass.

"Yeah, and we're in here while Leah's in the shower, do you know how creepy that is?" Bella'd added.

Rose had stomped out, and Bella and I apologized to Leah, who shook it off.

"No worries. Most of the guys in La Push have caught a glimpse anyway."

Which, obviously, left me wondering what kind of place La Push was. I'd only been there when it was sunny to tan a little and hang out with the girls in the sea. But if they'd all caught a glimpse...

"Woah," Emmett said loudly, his eyes widening. "So you, Bella, Rose and Leah were all in the shower together?"

"Alice! She didn't mean it like that!" Bella protested.

"We weren't _in_ the shower with her, dumb ass! Just in the room!" Rose growled.

"Can we all calm down?" My beautiful boyfriend said, clutching at my waist almost frantically.

"So.. you girls weren't all in the shower?" Emmett clarified, ignoring Jasper.

"Correct." Bella huffed. Emmett's face changed in disappointment.

"Soo.. What's going on tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know.. Only a couple more days till classes start. I'll probably be checking out the campus." Bella shrugged.

"Only a couple days. You said it yourself Bella, and you want to spend it looking around?" Rosalie asked. Bella flushed.

"It's not a bad idea." Edward shrugged. " It would let us be able to find our classes faster."

"Who cares." Rosalie muttered. Before anything else could be said, the door of the coffee shopped opened. A young man walked in and looked around. His eyes landed on our table. He smiled and walked over.

"James my man!" Emmett boomed. I looked over at Emmett, confused.

"Roommate." Jasper whispered in my ear, as if he had read my mind. I glanced over to Edward and noticed that he had suddenly seemed _very_ hostile. His arm was firmly wrapped around Bella's waist, and his eyes narrowed as he watched James take his seat.

"Hey, what's up?" James asked.

"Nothing, trying to figure out what to do tonight." Emmett sighed. James nodded and looked at us.

"James, we'd like to introduce you to our girlfriends. This is Alice," Jasper started, giving me a quick peck on the head. "that's Rosalie," He said, jerking his head towards Rose. " and that's Bella." He finished, nodding towards her. We all smiled at James.

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm James." He said. We sat In silence for a moment. Bella looked at Edward confused, he hadn't relaxed his position. "So you guys are looking for something to do tonight?" James asked.

"Sadly." Rosalie said.

"Well, my girlfriend Victoria," James began. Edward seemed to relax suddenly as he heard this; I guessed that he was threatened by James. "Is having a welcome back to school party tonight, you guys should totally check it out."

"Sounds good to me." Rosalie said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Awesome. The party starts at nine." James told us, getting up from his seat. "Block 7 room 713. Anyway I gotta go help Victoria get ready for the party. See you guys there." He said before leaving.

"Can you guys believe we are already going to our first College party?" Bella squealed lightly.

"Don't get your hopes up too high love. College parties are probably over-rated." Edward said.

"You never know Edward. Anyway, since this is our first party, we," I said pointing to the girls, "need to get ready. So we will see you at 8:45."

Before anyone could protest, I got up from my place on Jaspers lap and grabbed the girls and pulled them out of the shop. We all giggled, excited that our first party was tonight.

Once we got to our room, all the lights were off. Leah wasn't there, which was a relief, since it meant no fights. We each walked to our rooms.

"Bella, bring all your possible party outfits here!" I shouted. A couple minutes later, Bella came in, her arms full of clothes. She made her way towards our bed. Suddenly, before any of us could make sense of what had just happened, clothes flew everywhere, and once the air was clear, there laid Bella, her foot in the air with a dress caught on it.

"Oops." Bella said, flushing. I laughed and walked up to her and helped her get up.

"Typical Bella." Rosalie sighed. She walked over to her side of the closet and looked through her clothes.

"I don't know what to wear." She sighed.

"I think I'm just going to wear plain black dress." I said. The both whipped their heads around and looked at me. "What?"

"Alice Brandon, first party in College, and your only wearing a plain black dress?" Bella clarified.

"Yes, Bella there are rules for what to wear at your first College party." I told her.

"Like what?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, _never, _no matter how long you spend getting ready, ever make it look like you spent more than twenty minutes getting ready. Also, never dress to glam. It'll make you look like you try too hard."

"I thought you always had to dress nice to make a good impression at your first party?" Bella asked.

"Of course you do Bella, but you can't try to hard."

"So jeans and a tank top is fine?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep. Maybe something else.." I said. I wanted over to my closet and rummaged through the over shirts I had. I gasped when I saw it.

"What?" Bella asked. I pulled it out. Rosalie and Bella gasped.

"Oh my god! As if you kept it!" Rosalie gushed. She took the jacket from my hand.

"Our Blue Babes jacket.. I haven't worn mine since the end of the year." Bella said.

"Me either." I agreed. Rosalie just nodded her head.

"One minute." Bella said. She ran out of the room. Rosalie and I heard clothes splutter everywhere coming from Bella's room. It went quiet for a moment, and Bella came back, wearing her Blue Babes jacket.

"I forgot how comfy this jacket was." Bella said, hugging herself.

"Rosalie, do you still have yours?"

"I think I remember packing it." Rosalie said. She went over to a box that was still unpacked and opened it. She began to rummage through it.

"Anyway," I said to Bella, turning my attention to her, "what do you want to wear?" I asked her. She bit her lip for a moment and looked at her clothes.

"Well.. I kinda just wanna wear a tank top and jeans." She said. She held up a hanger with dark jeans on it.

"Go change." I told her. She nodded and walked over to the bathroom.

"Any luck?" I asked Rosalie.

"No." She fumed. She ripped open another box and began looking through it. I sighed and walked over to my closet. I opened it and pulled out a short shapeless black dress. I took it off the hanger and threw it on the bed. Bella came out of the bathroom. I looked at her.

"Looks a little plain like that.." I told her. What would look good with what she was wearing? I glanced at the Blue Babes jacket and back at Bella. I picked it up and threw it at her. She stared at me.

"I can't wear this alone.. I'd look like a loser." She said.

"I'll wear mine." I told her. It would look cute with my dress.

"Aha!" Rosalie said triumphantly. She pulled out her jacket from the box.

"Rose what are you wearing?" Bella asked.

"Probably a skirt and a shirt." She shrugged.

"And your jacket." I said.

"Why?"

"Bella and I are wearing ours."

"But we aren't in high school anymore." Rosalie said.

"So? High school wasn't the Blue Babes.. We were." Bella said.

"And nothing is ever going to change that." I continued. Rosalie stared at us for a moment.

"What shirt should I wear under it?" She asked. We all smiled and looked around for possibilities.

After hours of getting ready (which we would never admit), we finally arrived at the party. And even after ten minutes of telling the boys that _yes _we were actually wearing our Blue Babes jackets, they still walked staring at us as if we were walking in our underwear. When we arrived to the dorm room, we knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a tall girl. She had wild red curly hair, and deep brown eyes. Her features were sharp, but her skin looked smooth, with freckles on her nose.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi. Uh, our friend James told us about this party.." I trailed off.

"Oh, are you boys Edward, Jasper and Emmett?" She asked, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah, thats us!" Emmett said. The girl smirked.

"I'm Victoria." She said. She opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting us in.

**Bella's Pov**

"I'm Alice, this is Rose, this is Bella, he's Jasper, he's Emmett and the last is Edward."

"Er, great...so...how do you guys know Jamie?" Victoria asked.

"He's our roommate," Jasper offered.

"Great guy," Emmett added.

"Yeah..." Victoria said distractedly.

Victoria was interesting to say the least. She was running her hand through her hair constantly as we sat on the couch, and seemed to have taken a shine to Edward.

Well, more than a shine.

More like a torch being poked as far into your eye as it can go until it pretty much blinds you.

"Oh, Edward, you're so funny!" She crooned, kicking her bare legs into the air. She was wearing a pink shift dress that clashed horribly with her hair, and was wearing silver sequined shoes – she'd definitely tried way too hard.

"What the hell?" Alice hissed to Rose. "What he said wasn't even funny in the least!"

I frowned, leaning over. "What did he say?"

Alice scowled. "He said 'how's your first day been?'!"

"Are you kidding?" I squealed, louder than I'd intended.

Victoria sent me a death glare, then smiled falsely. "I don't think he was kidding, Becca, but he's funny all the same, aren't you Eddie?"

"It's Edward," I said, at the same time Edward said, "It's Bella.

We both smiled at the other gratefully.

"Oh, okay Bree. No problem Edward, do you want me to get you some punch?"

She flounced off, and I stood staring at the girls in shock for a minute. "What the hell has she been taking?" Emmett said, making a face.

"I know..." Alice sighed.

Victoria was back before we had a chance to run away, tottering along in her terribly high heels. As she leaned over us to reach to Edward, she collapsed onto me with punch glass in hand.

"Oh my gosh, Bethany I'm so sorry! Here you go, Edward." The glass was still full, and I thanked the lord that the contents of the plastic cup hadn't spilled on me.

"Er, thanks." He said awkwardly. "And it's Bella, short for Isabella."

She turned to me, mock horror plastered on her face. "Izzy, I'm so sorry! I completely thought your name was Bianca!" I frowned, and she continued. "Edward, maybe you'd like to hang out with me, get to know me better?"

I almost growled.

She took him by the hand and led him away. I stood, glaring after them furiously.

"She's trying to steal him from me, isn't she?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I call revenge." Alice said, nodding.

"Me too. Are you, or shouldn't I ask?" Rose smirked.

"If a Blue Babe is in, we're _all_ in."

We stalked away, and I heard Emmett laughing. "There is_ no _way I'm going to miss this!"

**Again, we both are sorry, we've been really busy! **

**Hope you all enjoyed :D.**

**Review, or we might kill off one of the bad boys :)**

**xox**


	10. Authors Note

Hi everyone!

Nia and I would _really_ like to apologize for our lack of updates. Usually we have chapters up every week or every two weeks. We've been very busy at school, family and other things. But we'll be honest, we've got a major writers block.

It sucks.

Which is why...

**Nia and I need YOUR help!**

Now for the to work, we really need you guys to help us. We want to hear your ideas for revenge, and what you would like to see in the next chapter. We will read every single idea you guys give us. PLUS, you guys will get a very special mention at the beginning of the chapter. So tell us what revenge you'd like to see, and what you would like to see in the up coming chapters! If you guys do this, Nia and I will give you guys an EXTRA huge ass chapter! And it will be out before Christmas!

So if you want to see the next chapter of Blue Babes and Bad Boys Viva La College out soon, tell us what you want!

We are very sorry to do this, we hate authors notes, but it's a must.

Xox

Nia and Sarah.


	11. Just watch the heels

**Bella's POV**

"So what's the plan, Sam?" Alice asked, skipping to the punch bowl with Rosalie and I.

"You sound like Victoria." I muttered.

"What was that Beth?" Rosalie joked, hitting my arm lightly. Even though I wasn't in a mood to hear jokes, especially not ones reminding me of Victoria, a small smirk crept on my face.

"So what shall we do?" Alice asked again, getting impatient.

"Relax Alice, we've got plenty of time to figure this out.. The party just started." Rosalie replied. We each grabbed a cup and poured punch in it. Once they were full, we headed towards a quiet corner in the room and began to think.

"How bad should it be?" Alice asked.

"Well it is her first offence..." I said, biting my lower lip.

"Yeah, but it can't be too easy on her. We don't want her thinking she can just walk all over you and only get a little bit of trouble." Rosalie said. Rosalie was pro at this, which was good for us. Alice and I had written Queen of Revenge in her yearbook.

I glanced at Rosalie. She was thinking. I could see it. Her eyes were fixed on a certain spot, and she was tapping her fingers against the chair.

"Oh, Edward, I just thought you should know, so you can get a good seat...I'll be talking on stage when we start class in a few days..." Victoria rambled, patting Edward's arm suggestively.  
"Perfect," Rosalie hissed. "Ah, Goddess of Revenge, you are so merciful."  
"Indeed, Rose, you are," Alice laughed, clapping her hands together.  
"And I'll be wearing a gorgeous dress that I know you'll love, and these fantastic stiletto heels that make my legs look..." She smiled in what I assumed she thought was an alluring way, "fantastic."  
"I'm sure, Victoria." Edward said politely, sipping at his drink.  
Rose stood up shakily, and walked over to the guys and the _lovely_ Victoria. "Victoria, I'm feeling kind of sick, do you mind telling me which your room is so I can go lie down?" Rose smiled prettily at Victoria, and raised a hand to her forehead.  
"Oh sure, Rose, it's the second door," she indicated the door furthest from where we were sitting. "Why don't you take Alice and Bessie with you?"  
Rose nodded. "Thanks, Victoria."  
Alice and I helped her up, and we walked slowly over to Victoria's room. Once we were inside with the door safely closed, Rose perked up again, speeding over to Victoria's closet.  
"We have to find those heels!" She squealed, throwing stripper boots and gladiator heels out from the closet.  
"Er, Rose..." I said slowly, biting my lip.  
"Bella, we don't have time for this, guys, come and help me find these shoes!" Rose started frantically searching in the boxes in on the top shelf of the wardrobe for the offending shoes.  
"Rose!" Alice said, laughing.  
"What, Alice?" Rose turned around, eyes wide and exasperated.  
I indicated the door - hanging from the back of the door were Victoria's dress and 9-inch heels.  
"Woah, Momma!" Rose said, staring at them. "Revenge is sweet!"  
"What're you planning, Rose?" Alice said, smiling devilishly.  
"I say, snap the heels, and stick them back on. She walks on stage in her skanky outfit, and they snap, in front of everyone."  
I loved my friends.  
"And they're so thin, it'll be easy!" Alice agreed, grabbing the heels from their hook on the back of the door. "Do you want to do the honours, Bella?" She handed me one heel, and Rosalie the other.  
Ans with just a small amount of pressure, and a hollow snap, the heel came off in my hand. "Anyone got glue?" I asked, twirling the spiky heel in my hand like a baton.  
"In my bag, nail glue!" Alice squealed. "But...it's outside, with Jazz."  
"I'll get it," I volunteered, handing Rose the other broken heel.  
I slipped out the door, swerving through the crowd, until I found the guys and Victoria again. Victoria had, in our absence, removed herself from the sofa, and onto the arm of Edward's chair, dangling her fake tanned pins over the edge.  
"_Stupid Bitch_," I hissed under my breath. I stormed over and picked up Alice's bag from Jasper's feet.  
"Betsy! You're back! How's Rose doing?" Victoria asked, mock concern on her face.  
"She needs headache pills, that's why I came to get Alice's bag." I hissed. "And it's Bella. As in a bell, with an 'a' at the end, okay?"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bell-uhh," Victoria said, sickly sweet. "Go look after Rosie, can't have her being ill for my speech, now can we?"  
"No, not at all, Valerie..." I said, smiling at Edward as he choked on his punch. I walked off, leaving her speechless and the guys laughing.  
When I got back to Victoria's room, I collapsed onto her bed, where Rose and Alice sat, waving her skanky outfits about, in hysterics. "I got your bag, Al...but oh, you guys should have seen her face when I called her Valerie!"  
"You didn't?!" They gasped, starting to laugh.  
"I did." I said simply, digging through Alice's bag to find the nail glue.  
"Bella, let me do it..." Rose said, holding her hand out for the glue. "I've got experience in this area."

I finally found the small bottle of 'Smith's Extra-Strong Nail Glue' and handed it to Rosalie.  
"We know that too well..." Alice said, laughing. "Bella, you can start thinking of more names beginning with V, see how pissed she'll get."

I watched as Rosalie took Victoria's right heel and the glue and began to glue the heel back to the shoe.

"Bella, get me a towel." Rose ordered. I nodded and opened the door, walking over to the bathroom and began looking through the cupboard for a towel.

"What do you need that for?" A voice behind me asked. Victoria stood there, looking slightly confused.

"Oh.. Uhm, Rose kinda threw up a little, and it's all over her shirt.. mind if I use the towel?" I asked.

"Oh god! Ew! No, no, use it! Is there any on my bed?" She asked frantically.

"No." I replied.

"Thank god." She sighed.

"Thanks for the towel, Violet." I said, smiling.

"It's Victoria." She said sternly, grabbing my arm. "Get it right." She said, her eyes burning a hole in me. I gulped and nodded, walking back to her room. I slammed the door shut behind me.

"You alright Bella?" Alice asked, concerned.

"No! Christ that Victoria is scary." I said, throwing the towel to Rose. Rose caught it and began to take off the extra glue on the heel carefully.

"What did she do?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I called her Violet and she proper spazzed, gave me a death glare and," I eyed my arm. "A bruise, too." I muttered.

"Don't worry, bitch'll get what she deserves." Rosalie assured, wiping the excess glue away. She moved on to the left shoe and did the same. Once she was done, we sat and talked as we waited for the glue to dry up. Finally after a while the glue was dry. Alice place the shoe upwards and put some of her weight on it, it still stood. If we had done this right, the shoe would be able to hold Victoria's weight for enough of the morning that by the time she got onto stage and started either moving her legs from nervousness or in order to be alluring, the shoes would snap under her weight, causing Victoria to fall down in front of everyone, including Edward. _This plan had to work._

In the other room, we could hear it quieting down, which meant the party was ending. So the girls and I placed the shoes back in their spots and I placed the towel with the glue in a dirty hamper and we got out of the room. The boys, James and Victoria were sitting on the couch, watching people leave. Emmett noticed us first and grinned from ear to ear. We knew he was going to ask us a million questions of what we had done.

"How are you feeling babe?" Emmett asked. Alice and I smiled, happy that Emmett was acting as if he had no idea what was going on.

"I want to go." Rosalie replied, pouting.

"Yeah.. It's getting pretty late anyway." Jasper said. Alice nodded as Jasper got up and walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"But it was a great party. Thank you for inviting us." Edward said.

"Oh your welcome!" Victoria replied. "It was nice meeting James' little friends."

"It was nice meeting you too.." Edward said, though he didn't seem very happy.

"Hey, since you guys invited us to your party, it's only fair that we ask you guys to come to lunch with us tomorrow." Alice said, smiling at them. Victoria and James looked at each other, as if they were communicating with their eyes.

"We'd love to." James said finally.

"Awesome. How about the coffee place at 12:30?" Alice said.

"Sounds good!" Victoria said. "I'll have just finished my speech by then! I know the perfect outfit for it!" We all agreed.

"Bye then guys," Victoria said, waving her claws at us.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, guys." James told the boys. I felt really bad for James, he seemed alright. Em, Rose, Jazz and Al walked out of the door, but Victoria held Edward back.

"It was lovely meeting you, Edward," she smiled, pawing him. Bitch.

"And you, Victoria..." Edward said awkwardly, clutching at my hand.

"Same to you, Bryony." She smiled falsely at me.

"And you, Vivian." I growled, tugging Edward through the door after everyone.

"That was a nightmare," I groaned as Edward and I walked behind the group, resting my head on his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. She was being really mean to you...I didn't know what to do..." He seemed so upset with himself that I wanted to make him happy again.

"It's okay, Edgar..." I laughed, letting my joke rid us of the tense atmosphere. "I barely saw her most of the night anyway...We were making plans for dearest Victoria."

Edward laughed. "I can see how annoying that would be...I'm sorry she upset you so much. I wish I could have helped more."

"It's okay...I could tell you were a bit...occupied with her." I said, hoping that he wasn't interested in her.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed, stopping and taking my face in his hands. "You don't seriously think I'm interested in her, do you?"

I looked away.

"Bella! For goodness' sake! I would never, _ever_, look at anyone other than you. You're beautiful, funny, you're kind and everything I would ever, _could_ ever need. I love you so much, why would I be interested in anyone but you?"

I blinked and looked up, hoping no tears would betray me. "But...she was so pretty and confident and she was _throwing_ herself at you...Guys like that."

"Well I don't!" He said indignantly. "And if I basically just said I wasn't a guy, so be it! I love _you_ Bella, I love that you're shy and you blush at everything, and I love that you'd rather just sit with me and hold my hand than sit _on top of me_ and wiggle your terracotta-plant-pot coloured legs _in my face_, until I can smell the fake tan...Did you know that stuff smells like mouldy biscuits? I rather your smell than _that_," he said, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"I have a smell?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Yes...like flowers...freesia and roses, and sometimes if you've just come out of the shower, strawberries too."

"I love you so much." I sobbed, throwing my arms around him.

"I love you too, Bella. Please don't ever doubt that, even if that tangerine is all over me. I will always want you, and only you."

I nodded, kissing him. "I love you."

We pulled away from each other and caught up to the rest of the group, they were all laughing at something. I couldn't help but to smile, it felt like old times. It comforted me, and it made me realize that no matter what, we would always be together and be the same people. Nothing could ever come between us.

Once we arrived at our dorm, we said our good-byes to the boys and went inside. Leah was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey Leah." Alice said. Leah looked at us and smiled lightly.

"Hi." She said. Alice walked over and sat with Leah and the two started to talk. Leah, Alice and I were still at peace. Rosalie and Leah were still hostile, but a little more civil now.

"I'm going to shower." Rosalie announced, making her way towards the bathroom.

"I'll shower after.. if that's okay." I said.

"I'll shower in the morning." Alice told me

"I've already showered.. Took advantage of it while you guys were gone." Leah admitted. Alice and I laughed.

"Can you believe classes are starting soon?" Alice asked Leah.

"No.." Leah sighed. "I don't want them to."

"Me either!"

"The sooner they start the sooner they finish." I reminded them.

"True.." Leah said.

I walked over to my room as Leah and Alice began to talk about the Blue Babes jacket. I could help but to smile as I thought back at what Edward had said to me. The boy knew how to make a girl swoon. It still amazed me how I ended up with Edward. Never in a million years had I imagined it. When I would walk to school and see Edward, I didn't imagine it... When I sat in front of him in class I never imagined it.. When I saw him flirting with girls I had never imagined it. But it had happened. And I couldn't be any happier.

Once Rosalie was out of the bathroom, I walked in and took my shower. The warm water felt good on my skin. I took my time washing my hair. Once I was gone, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked over to the mirror. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, and put on my PJ's before heading out. Alice and Rosalie were in their room on their beds giggling about Victoria. I went in my room, where Leah was sitting quietly reading a book. I put my stuff in my closet and then went to Rosalie and Alice.

"I'm going to bed." I told them.

"Good idea. Gotta be up early to see Victoria's speech." Alice said, winking. We all laughed.

"Night Girls." I said.

"Night!" They replied. I shut off their light and closed the door behind me. I walked back to my room and closed the door.

"I'm going to bed." I said to Leah.

"Oh, do you want me to turn off the light?" She asked, already getting ready to turn it off.

"No, no! It's fine." I said, smiling reassuringly at her. She smiled back.

"Night Bella." She said.

"Night Leah."

"Bella, Bella wake up." A voice whispered. My body was being shook lightly. I slowly opened my eyes. A blurry outline of someone stood in front of me. I blinked a couple times, when finally I could see Alice.

"Whatt?" I said, my throat was dry.

"It's time to get ready for Victoria's speech." Alice whispered. I groaned and rolled over on my back. I sighed and slowly made my way out of the bed. Before leaving the room, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then closed the door quietly behind me, making sure I wouldn't wake up Leah. I walked over to the bathroom. My hair was a complete mess. I had had a nightmare last night. I was walking over to Edward's room, when suddenly I opened the door and there Victoria and Edward were making our on his bed, going full out. The nightmare reminded me of the time I had walked in on Edward and Jane's make out session.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie suddenly gasped, I hadn't even realized she had come. I turned around and looked at her, alarmed. "Your hair! ITS ALIVE!" She said dramatically. "RUN!" She whisper shouted, before running back to her room. I rolled my eyes and began to brush my hair.

"Ouch!" I hissed as I ran the brush through my hair. The knots were making this hell. Finally I managed to brush all the knots out of my hair. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth and put on fresh clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the living room, where Alice and Rosalie were already ready and eating a bowl of cereal. I walked over and grabbed a bowl and poured myself a bowl.

"You guys excited?" Alice asked, jumping in her seat.

"It's defiantly going to be interested." Rosalie mused.

"That's for sure." I said, laughing a little. We ate the rest of our cereal in silence. Once we were all done, we put our dishes away. I checked the time, it was 11:30 AM. Victoria's speech began in twenty minutes. Once we had our shoes on, we walked out into the hallway. I glanced over at Alice, she looked giddy. I could tell she was excited about this, almost as excited as I was.

"Calm down Alice, I can almost feel your excitement." Rosalie laughed. We began to walk towards the exit of our dorm area. We were going to meet the guys in the main court yard. It was nice outside today, a rare occasion in Forks. The air was fresh, the sun was shining, and the wind was low. We walked around the building and made our way to the courtyard. Once we were half way across, we could see that the boys were already there. Jasper had just hit Emmett's arm, probably because he'd said something stupid. Once we got to them, we all hugged our love ones and made our way to the auditorium.

"So what is this speech on?" Emmett asked.

"About how exciting this year is going to be." Edward replied.

"I hate speeches." Emmett sighed. "They're so boring."

"You don't even listen to them, Emmett." Rosalie said.

Finally we arrived at the auditorium. Once we were inside, we made our way to our seats, picking any. We had to sit at the very front though, because Edward had promised Victoria he would sit in the front. The room wasn't very full. There were a lot of people, but it auditorium was huge. Finally a man walked up to the microphone.

"Hello, and Welcome to Forks University, today a student of ours will be speaking to you about life here at Forks University, and will answer any of your questions." The man told us.

"Like how much she makes at the corner every Friday?" Rosalie muttered. Alice and I giggled.

"And now, I would like to present to you, Miss Victoria Weldon." The man said before stepping off the stage. Victoria appeared and walked over to the microphone, surely enough, she was wearing the heels.

"What did you guys do?" Emmett hissed, hearing us giggling.

"Just watch the heels," Rose suggested. "All you've got to do is watch the heels."

"Hi everyone. As you guys already know, I'm Victoria Weldon, but you can all call my Victoria. So, I just wanted to welcome all of you to Forks University. I'm a new student like _all_ of you, but I feel I know the campus already better than anyone. I'm a _lovely_ person, and I look forward to being friends with each and every one of you this coming year," she said, pointing her finger at the crowd. There were a few muffled giggles. "I know what you're all thinking. How's it going to be here? Will I make new friends? Will I have fun? Will I pass my classes? Will I have the time of my life? The answer to all those questions is yes! You will have fun, you will make friends, you will pass your classes, and yes! You will have the time of your lives! There's loads that Forks Uni has to offer, like, all of those lessons, and a gym, and a movie theatre on campus and a cafeteria and stuff, and loads of parties, woo!"

I snorted and covered my mouth. Woo?! What was wrong with her?

"So, I hope you guys all enjoy this year, and your new friends. I've made plenty of friends this year already at my party last night, especially Edward and Emmett and Jasper and their lovely girlfriends, Rose, Alice and Betsy."

I was so damn angry I was shaking. She just called me BETSY. ON. STAGE. I was so glad that we'd ruined her heels.

"So I really hope you all get to know each other like we all have! Enjoy your year, guys! Woo Forks Uni!" She did a little jump just as she moved away from the mic, and voila – her stick insect heels snapped, and she cried out, falling to the floor. Peals of laughter erupted from the audience as she fell on her ass, kicking her heel-less flats – that looked like clogs without the knife of a heel – in the air.

"OOOOWWW!" She screamed, her face bright-red under her fake tan.

I didn't think about what I did next.

"OH MY GOD, NOOOO, VIVIENNE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I screamed, over everyone laughing.

"IT'S VICTORIA, YOU STUPID BITCH!" She screamed from the floor, pulling off her shoes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically. "And by the way, it's Bella. BELL-A!" I sat back down, shaking with anger, and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Calm down love, she's gotten her just deserts." I nodded shakily, resting my head on her shoulder.

There was silence in the auditorium for a few seconds, then a deep voice from the back shouted out, "Go Bella!"

Everyone started laughing again as Victoria tottered off the stage in tears, clutching her shoes.

"The Blue Babes do it again!" Alice squealed, high fiving Rose and I. "She won't cross us again!"

I nodded, but I had a strong feeling this wasn't the end of it.

**Bahaha, and there ya go! The chapter is up! Nia and I would like to thank you all for your wonderful ideas for this weeks chapter. We got many ideas, and it was hard to choose one, but We would like to thank _Nickynoo _for her wonderful idea! It was brilliant! Thank you all for your ideas! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. We would love to hear you feedback!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Xox**

**Nia and Sarah**


	12. Meadow And Awkwardness

**Bella's POV**

Once Victoria had tottered off the stage, the man that had greeted us came back, looking slightly out of place. He coughed into the microphone, silencing the excited crowed.

"Well.. I guess, uh, that's the end of our presentation for today. You may be excused." He said, before nodding his head and walking off the stage. Alice jumped up from her seat.

"Well, that was the best presentation I've ever been to! Much better than the one my mother made me go to for some stupid book." Alice informed us.

"What was the book?" Jasper asked.

"Jazz, do you really think I was paying attention?" She said, looking at her significant other.

"No dear." Jasper sighed. Edward laughed and got up. He offered his hand to me, which I took without hesitation. We all walked out of the auditorium, and began to cross the green.

"Now what?" Rosalie questioned before I could.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but after that presentation I am starving." Emmett admitted.

"Me too! I am absolutely famished." Alice said dramatically.

"Well then lets go get some food." Edward said, and began to walk towards the café. We all followed him and began to talk about options for our lunch. After about a five minute walk, we all entered the small, dim lit and half empty café.

From the moment I first entered the café earlier this month, I knew this was going to before our official hangout, or at least one of them. It was small and cozy, with little couches and tables here and there. The people were nice and quiet, and there was background music loud enough that you could hear it, but not too loud that you had to shout over it to talk to someone. It was the perfect place to be with your friends after a long day of classes.

"I'll find us a table!" Emmett boomed.

"I'll order, what does everyone want?" Jasper asked.

"Salad!" Rosalie and Alice replied.

"Burger!"

"Sandwich."

"Make that two sandwiches!" I told Jasper.

"Got it. Alice, will you help me?" Jasper drawled. Alice stared at him, her mouth open. She snapped back into reality, snapping her mouth shut before any drool could come out.

"Of course, Jazzy!" She grinned, running to his side. Alice and Jasper walked away from the group and made their way to the cash. The rest of us followed Emmett as he lead us to the back to the café, were there was a large table with just enough seats for all of us.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Emmett asked, placing his arm behind Rosalie's chair.

"Well, we could go off campus maybe?" Edward suggested.

"And go where? Forks is lame." Rosalie sighed.

"We could just for a walk off campus? Maybe we'll find something new." I said.

"Doubt it." Rosalie muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm up for a walk." Edward said, ignoring Rosalie's negativity.

"Me too." Emmett said. We all looked at Rosalie.

"Fine, whatever." She said. We began to discuss about which way we could go. A few minutes into the conversation, Alice and Jasper appeared with our food. As soon as we had our food place in front of us, we all started to devour it. The food was delicious. Once we were all almost done eating our meals, the door of the café suddenly opened roughly. We all looked towards the door.

It was Victoria.

Her face was redder than her hair.

I gulped, this could not be good.

Victoria looked around the café until her eyes landed on our table. She seemed to have taken a deep breath, before she began stomping in our direction.

"Uh oh.." Alice whispered beside me.

"Isabella Swan." Victoria growled as she came closer to the table.

At least she got my name right this time.

Slowly, I got up from my seat. Edward grabbed my arm, but I shook it lightly, letting him know I had to face her on my own.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked once she was right in front of me, her voice was full of venom.

"Bella Swan." I replied, surprising myself a little. But after all this time, I was sick of not being able to stand up for myself. I was in college now. Everyday I was getting closer and closer to the real world, where I would always have Edward or my friends their to stand up for me. I had to do this on my own.

"What makes you think you can come here and take over?" She challenged.

"Nothing. I don't want to take over. I want you to stop flirting with my boyfriend, and leave me and my friends alone." I told her, sizing her up.

"Well Isa-"

"It's Bella." I interrupted. Victoria stared at me for a moment.

"This isn't over."

"Actually, I think it is." I told her. Before she could say anything else, I turned back to my table, sat down, and began to talk to my friends. Behind me, I heard Victoria mutter something before the sound of her footsteps filled the now silent café. Once she was out the door, Emmett spoke up.

"Bella Swan! Sometimes I think your two different people." He boomed. I laughed and took the last bite of my sandwich.

"Geez Bella! I never knew you could be such a..." Alice began.

"Bitch?" Rosalie finished.

"Yeah.." Alice breathed.

"Trust me, I'm just as scared as you guys are." I told them. Edward leaned forward and pecked my cheek lightly.

"That was very brave of you." He whispered in my ear.

"I know.. I'm shocked.. I think something might be wrong with me." I said, actually fearing if it was normal that boldness came so quickly. Edward laughed and gave me another peck before sitting back properly in his seat.

"So what are we doing after this?" Alice asked.

"While you and Jasper were getting our food, we decided to go for a walk outside the campus."

"Sounds good!" Alice said, smiling. Once we were all done, we walked out of the café and began to make our way to the front of the university. Mostly Alice, lead the way, while Jasper just held her hand tightly, making sure she wouldn't ran away. Emmett and Rosalie followed, arguing over something we all had no idea about. Edward walked next to me, entwining our hands. Once we were off campus, we all stopped, wondering which direction we should go.

"I want to go straight." Rosalie announced.

"Me too!" Alice agreed.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I thought for a moment, unsure of where I wanted to go. I looked around. There was only this road, or the woods.

"The woods." I said. Alice looked slightly disappointed.

"Alright, well maybe we ca meet you guys later?" Edward suggested. We all agreed and headed our own directions. Edward carefully lead me into the woods, moving branches of trees as I passed by.

"We could of gone with them if you wanted." I told Edward.

"Actually, I'm happy you wanted to go in the woods. I wanted to spend some time with you." Edward admitted, flashing me his famous crooked smile.

My leg buckled. I would never get used to that damn smile.

As we walked further and further in the woods, I began to get nervous that we would get lost. Emmett and Rosalie had already experienced that, and apparently it hadn't been a very fun experience.

"Edward, maybe we should head back." I said.

"Why?"

"What if we get lost.. What is there's some kind of animal out here."

"An animal?"

I nodded my head, causing Edward to laugh.

"You worry to much love." He said as he wrapped his arm around me. I blushed and kept on walking. As we kept walking, I noticed up ahead that the woods stopped. Edward kept walking forward, getting closer and closer to the area. Finally once we arrived, I gasped.

It was a beautiful meadow.

There was green patch of grass covered with flowers, with a little creek on the the far right, with trees surrounding the meadow.

"Edward.." I breathed. "Did you know about this."

Edward nodding, scratching the back of his head and kicking his foot. "When my father brought me down here, I went for a walk and saw this place and I thought I'd bring you here."

"It's beautiful."

"Come." He said, taking my hand. I let Edward drag me to wherever we were going. Edward walked to the middle of the meadow and sat cross-legged. I joined him, trying to keep my breathing leveled.

"You said your dad brought you to Forks U, so why weren't you on campus?" I asked, slightly confused.

"My dad met with one of his old friends and told me to go check out the campus. I didn't really want to, so instead I went walked around in the forest and found this place." He explained.

"Ooh."

We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the view and fresh air.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Edward." I spoke up after a moment. Edward replied by pressing his soft lips to mine.

"It's our place." He murmured against my lips. Once his lips left mine, I smiled sheepishly and learned against him. I found myself thinking again of how lucky I was to have Edward. I found myself thinking of how many girls wanted Edward, all those girls that would fit perfectly with him, but he had chosen me. Plain old me.

"Bella, I don't want to be with anyone else but you." Edward said suddenly. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, gulping.

"No, but I can by the look on your face." He smirked. I blushed, looking away. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his lap.

"You are my life now." Edward whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek softly before snuggling into his chest and closing my eyes. Edward began to play with little strands of my hair, humming Clair De Lune lightly.

I don't know how long we stayed there for, just sitting entwined in each other. The sun began to set when Edward suggested it was time to go back. As we walked back to the dorms, we kept our eyes out for out friends.

"Do you think their back?" I asked.

"Probably, I don't think Rosalie could handle being outside for so long." Edward joked.

"True." I laughed, remembering when we were in the woods only a few weeks ago. Edward walked me to my dorm, once I walked through the door, I noticed that it was quiet.

"Do you want to come in?" I questioned, biting my lip.

"Sure," he replied, shrugging as he came through the door.

I shut the door behind him and took a deep breath.

Edward and I hadn't been alone in a room for a long time.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Yes you are.

Silence rose into the dorm. I wondered if he felt as awkward as I did.

"Uhm.. Do you want a tour?" I asked him. Edward nodded. I nodded, God knows why, and began to show him around the room. We went to the kitchen first, then the living-room, followed by the horribly messy bathroom (with a nice view of Rosalie's C-cup bra's), took a quick glance at Rosalie and Alice's room, and finally, Leah and I's room. Once we got it, I silently thanked God it was clean. Having Leah as a roommate was fantastic, she always cleaned after me. She hated a mess, which was probably the reason she never stepped foot, or even glanced into our other roommates room.

"It's nice. Very clean." Edward noted, stepping in the room and looking around.

"Yeah.. Leah always keeps it clean." I replied quietly, stepping next to him. A long beat took place before either of us moved. Edward turned to me slowly and stared at me deeply.

Oh my god.

I turned to face him and looked back at him. Edward began to lean in, his arms securing themselves around my waist just as his mouth hit mine. Our lips began to move together, craving each other for so long. We both knew what was going to happen. I felt a mix of fear and excitement. Edward began to walk in the direct of the bed, his lips never leaving mine. His hands began to roam my body, and a soft moan escaped from my lips. Edward's weight was suddenly on me, only to realize that we were now on the bed. My heart began to pound in my chest. This was really happening.

Oh my god, oh my god!

RING RING RING.

Edward lifted his head and looked at me questioningly.

Shit.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Oh.. Uh, it's my.. uh.. rape alarm." I finally said. Edward smirked and began to kiss me again.

Edward began to play with the hem of my shirt, lifting it slightly.

"Oh!" A voice said suddenly. Edward and I froze completely. "Uhh.. Sorry Bella, didn't know you had your friend.. that is a boy.. over. Uh.." The voice continued. It was Leah. Edward unfroze before I did and leaped off of me. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Leah. I got up from the bed, pulling my shirt back down. We all stood awkwardly, waiting to see who would talk first. Edward coughed.

"I believe we haven't met," Edward said politely to Leah. "I'm Edward Cullen." He said, offering his hand. Leah looked at it before taking it.

"Leah Clearwater. Uhh.. Nice to meet you. I guess." She replied, wincing slightly as their hands shook. Oh God. She probably thought he did something with those hands. When they pulled their hands away, Leah wiped hers on her jeans.

"So.. What's up?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Just got back from the nurses office." Leah answered, she finally seemed to calm down.

At least one of us were.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine. Rosalie on the other hand..." Leah trailed off.

"What happened?" I asked, horrified.

"She twisted her ankle. Apparently Alice ran into her full force from behind accidentally, causing Rosalie to trip on her own feet." Leah explained.

"Sounds like Bella." Edward whispered quietly. I glared at him beforing turning my gaze back to Leah.

"We have to go see her." I said, taking Edward's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Bye! And Sorry about, you know.." Leah said.

"It's all good!" I blushed furiously before dragging Edward into the hall.

I wonder if someone could have a permanent blush.

**Alright, so uh.. Finally a new chapter. It's been a while. Nia and I apologize greatly. We've just been so busy! But we finally got something done! YAY US! We hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Updates will hopefully be better now! Probably not the best chapter, but once we get going again, expect more silly good times! If you want more from Nia and I, check out our pages full of stories that you might enjoy. :)  
Reviews are amazing, they keep us going, even if we take forever. :] **

**Review so we know you still enjoy!**

**Xox, **

**Nia and Sarah.**


	13. is Bella drunk? During the day

**Nia's Author's Note: Hey guys, just wanted to remind you all – this story is set in 1968. So, when the guys all talk about weird stuff that you may have no idea of, just stay with me, it's not like it's particularly essential to the plot! Sorry again about the lateness!**

**Rosalie POV**

Ugh. This was the worst way to start a new school year! Tomorrow, I would be walking down the hallways of Forks University with a freakin' twisted ankle wrapped in bandages. I'd asked the nurse if she could give me those thingies you use to balance yourself, but apparently the school didn't have any 'crutches' at the moment, and that I wouldn't need them since "you'll barely feel it tomorrow."

That was a fucking bunch of bullshit. Once Emmett had dropped me off on my bed, life had been hell. Let's just say my roommates aren't as strong as Emmett.

It took both Bella and Alice to bring me into the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. I couldn't do anything alone! Did God hate me or something? Why did this have to happen to me?!  
"Rosalie, you're being a drama queen." Bella sighed.

"But God hates me!" I groaned again, banging my fists on my thighs.

"Rosalie, it was an accident." Bella told me.

"I'm so sorry Rose!" Alice winced. I sighed.

"It's okay Alice, I know you didn't mean to do it." I told her.

"Your bag is ready for tomorrow." Bella informed me, pointing near the door.

"You have your binder and pencil case, and a snack incase you get hungry during your class." Alice piped in, guilt all over her face.

"Thanks girls." I told them, smiling for the first time since the accident. I yawned and stretched my arms. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yep!" Alice squealed.

"Night Rosalie." Bella and Alice said. Alice got off from the bed and made her way to her bed as Bella left the room.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Stop feeling guilty."

"Okay. Love you Rose."

"You too, honey." I turned awkwardly on my side, glad that Alice felt a little better, even if I didn't.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

­-----

I hobbled slowly to my class – somehow, the nurse had been right and my foot wasn't altogether that bad this morning. It still twinged when I put pressure on it, though, which made me walk awkwardly. It was so embarrassing – I didn't even have crutches, just a bandaged foot shoved into my flats. Emmett wasn't even here to lug me along.

I looked down at my offending foot and cursed under my breath. Why?! Why, on the first day of college? I needed to make an impression today! With my luck – or more likely, Bella's luck, seeing as I'd stolen her clumsiness – I'd be known as "the hobble girl" for the next few years!

Suddenly, I felt a body collide with mine, and I crumpled to the floor.

"Oof!" The other body was still on his feet, and then looked down in shock to me. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! How is your foot? Oh my God I've probably made it worse-"

I smiled tiredly. "It's fine. If you could just help me up, that'd be great."

He picked up my bags and held me by the waist, pulling me up. "I'm Royce, by the way."

"Rosalie." I said, thanking him for my bag. I began to walk away with a tiny wave, but he stopped me, putting his large hands on my ribs – dangerously close to my chest, may I add.

"Hey, now, baby, not so fast! I feel so bad for hitting you over, lemme' take you to your next class. Don't' wanna be late now, do ya' sugar?"

Looks like Royce was a smarmy git. But he was nice, too – and I did admittedly need the help.

"Um…that'd be great, thank you, Royce." I smiled, grateful. So, he looked a bit like a sleaze bag, but when you're in need and it's between making friends with the floor or with a sleaze bag, I'd go for the sleazebag. I think.

"You want me to carry you? You're a slim little thing, I'm sure I could carry you and both our bags."

"Um, no thanks, just give me a little help and I should be fine. I mean, it doesn't hurt too much." I lied, it absolutely killed. I think I'd landed on it incorrectly when Royce hit into me.

Like I said, I seemed to be stealing some of Bella's clumsiness, and her luck.

We talked as we walked – Royce's father owned a bank, and after college, he'd be taking over that bank. The guy was, even though he didn't say so, rich. The bank he was talking about was one of the most successful banks in the world, and once Royce took over, he would be rolling in money.

Turns out, Royce was a really nice guy. When I brought up how well he'd live once he took over, he said, "I've lived a pretty sheltered life, yeah, but…God, sometimes I wish I didn't have to take over, sometimes I wish I could start a family and fall in love, just live humbly. I've got enough money to be secure, I don't need any more. Do you get me?"

Once Royce and I got to class – we were in the same class, as it happens – we didn't really stop talking. He was interested in cars, of course, and couldn't believe that I was as interested as him, even more. Royce was a really caring guy, and constantly asked how I was feeling – was my foot hurting? Did I understand what the lecture was about? Did I want to borrow his notes?

When class ended, he offered to walk me wherever I needed to go – which was The Bean, our coffee house. He drove me in his car – a fancy Dino 206 (I squealed so bad when I saw it, I mean seriously! A Ferrari!) a gift from his father – to The Bean, and as I got out, I asked him to join us. He agreed, parked up then helped me to the door. The second my head popped in the door, Emmett was up, ready to help me.

His face sported a frown when he spotted Royce. "I can take her from here, thanks buddy."

"Emmett, this is Royce – we're in the same class, he's helped me get around campus. He's got an awesome car, a Dino! A Dino!" I repeated, still thrilling. You could just feel the power when you sat in it, I couldn't imagine driving it! Royce had promised to give me a try when my foot was better.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me, Rosie?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh, man – I already know all about you. Rose spoke about you plenty. 'Said you were the best boyfriend ever, funny, caring and all that stuff." Royce clapped Emmett on the shoulder. "You sound like a real great guy, you're lucky to have her and her you!"

"You told him all that stuff?" Emmett looked a bit happier and I kissed him on the cheek.

"'Course I did, baby. Royce is my new friend, I'm gonna tell all my friends about you. I invited Royce to have some coffee with us."

"Sure, sure!" Emmett said, smiling widely at Royce. "Come sit down, man, pull up a chair and I'll introduce you to the gang.

Emmett picked me up and set me down on his lap in a comfy chair, Royce next to us. Edward, Alice and Jasper were already sitting down, Edward staring solemnly into his coffee cup.

"Royce, this is Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Bella, Ed's girl, should be here any second…" They all smiled or gave their own greetings as Emmett said their names.

"Where is Bella?" I asked Edward, looking around for a sign of her in the café.

"No idea." Edward said. "She said she'd meet us here, seeing as we've all got pretty much the same timetable."

"She doesn't have a class?" I said, frowning.

"Nope. She told me she didn't." Alice said.

"Well…anyway…" Royce came to the rescue, and as he changed the subject I smiled. He was definitely gonna be a part of our group – he was so nice, not really a sleaze bag at all, and when he knew things were gettin' awkward, he diffused the tension. "What car have you got, Rose?"

"Right now?" I asked, frowning a bit. "My old car broke, I got a hopeless old Fiat 124. I really want the 1966 Alfa Romeo Spider! I mean, that car is gorgeous! Red, sleek – Gosh, I am so gonna buy that, I'll have to save up!"

Royce laughed. "It is a damn great car, did ya' see it in The Graduate? I mean, that film is a damn good picture! When I borrowed the car from my buddy, I just couldn't stop hummin' the damn Mrs Robinson theme tune!"

We all laughed, and then a clatter from behind us stopped us short.

Bella, flanked by five tall tanned guys, a girl I didn't know and Leah, came stumbling in, laughing hysterically. Bella's pale skin stood out like a beacon against their tanned skin, and she looked utterly out of place, but comfortable too.

"Dude, is Bella drunk? During the day?" Emmett asked into my ear, incredulous.

Edward stood up, frowning.

"Guys!" Bella crowed through her giggles. "I have to introduce you all – this is Paul, my old friend from when we were kids, this is Quil, another of the La Push guys, Jake, Seth, Sam, his girlfriend Emily, and to everyone who doesn't know her – Leah, our roommate! She's so tidy!"

They all laughed in an uproar, and I couldn't exactly work out what they were laughing at. After they'd finished, Bella apologized. "I bet this looks pretty weird guys, but honestly I'm not drunk or anything – we've just been reminiscing! It's just this thing with a sea snake-"

She broke off and started laughing hysterically with her new – or, I suppose, old - friends, tears rolling down her face as she leaned on Paul.

A waitress walked over then, a disapproving frown on her face. "Do you guys want anythin' to eat or drink?"

"Um…I'll go for an ice cream sundae?" Bella said, turning to look at Leah.

"Yeah, me too." Leah said, smiling at Bella.

The others mumbled their orders, and then they all began pulling chairs from God knows where to sit on around our shared tables. Edward was sitting down, dumbstruck. Bella hadn't even looked his way once, and I knew the guys had some kind of a problem with the La Push boys.

Emmett frowned, as Bella went to sit on the arm of Edward's chair and gave him a kiss. "Um, I'll go put somethin' on the jukebox."

In seconds, I heard the opening notes of-

"SURFING USA! Man, I love this song!" Paul called.

Emmett actually smiled as he sat down. "I know, dude. It's awesome."

"Free spirit and all that," Leah mumbled.

Emmett, Alice and the La Push boys began a rendition of Surfing USA, and Royce laughed, joining in now and again. I didn't join in - I was a bit lost for words. Bella? _Our_ Bella, stumbling in with a crew of people we barely know, laughing like they were long lost buds? And now _Emmett_? Making buds with some guys they claimed to hate?

Edward looked distraught, and Jasper wasn't too much better. I was so confused, but Alice, Emmett and Royce looked like they were having plenty of fun with Bella's friends, so I kept my mouth firmly shut. When the ice creams and coffees came, I ordered a latte, and Royce ordered a black coffee.

A dark cloud slipped over my day, but I focused on my new friend and the idea of a new car. I could forget everything else for now, I guess.

**Aha, oohh so many new people in college! You guys can thank Nia for this chapter, since she wrote pretty much all of it! Nia and I will be writing chapters before hand now, so we can get them out quicker! We hope you enjoy this chapter! Last time, we didn't get much feedback.. **

**So give us feedback..**

**Unless you want BellaxPaul and RosaliexRoyce and.... EMMETTXEDWARD**

**8D**

**xox**

**Nia and Sarah**


	14. IMPORTANT

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to let you all know that I've created a new account where I will be posting ALL my other stories other than this one. I have done this because I feel like I have moved on from this story.. I will be posting more recent stories on this new account. I will try to keep updating this story, unless someone might want to write it from now on? Well, if anyone is interested, do tell and I will contact you.

Anyway, you will all know my account.

Cheers :)

xox


End file.
